Weapons of Magic: A Harry Potter and Raven story
by Juliegirl22
Summary: Triple Crossover: HP, TT, AF. After being betrayed by Beast Boy, Raven accidentally kills her team, the Teen Titans. She mysteriously ends up at Fowl Manor where she meets Harry Potter, and learns of the Wizarding and Fairy World. RavenxHarry. Rated M because there will be violence. First Chapter up now, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a triple crossover, between Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter and Teen Titans. It's a continuation of my other story, Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl: Weapons of Magic. So if you read this and start wondering why Harry has funny powers…well there you go. You don't really HAVE to read the previous story to understand things in this one. **

** Also, as a note, the Teen Titans aren't teens anymore. They're all in their late twenties now. **

**Prologue**

"I hate you Beast Boy!"

"Rae, stop, please! I said I was sorry!"

"You sicken me! We are THROUGH!"

"Rae-"

"Get _away _from me!"

"Just hang on a minute!"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Beast Boy yelped and was sent flying into the wall. Raven ran to her room, hoping she wouldn't meet anybody on the way. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and her cheeks flamed as she remembered the events from earlier.

_ Jump City Park, thirty minutes ago_

_ Robin said Beast Boy had gone to the park._

_ "Probably to play fetch with himself," Robin had grinned._

_ Raven went to the park, wondering why he hadn't mentioned anything. They had been dating for the past few months and had grown closer, there total opposite personalities having grown on each other over the past years._

_ She found Beast Boy in the park._

_ With his arm around another girl._

_ Their lips were pressed together._

_ Raven gasped. The smooching couple heard the noise and broke apart, to see Raven standing on the grass near a clump of rose bushes. Beast Boy's face registered shock and shame. The girl merely looked curious as to why this person was gawping at them._

_ Raven couldn't say anything at first. Beast Boy was kissing this other girl…_

_ Why?_

_ "Raven-"_

_ Beast Boy's voice seemed to break the spell._

_ "Sorry to intrude on your little love session with your slut."_

_ Raven whirled around and stalked off._

_ The girl yelled "Hey!" at the slut bit. _

_ "Rae!" Beast Boy went running after Raven._

_ Present time_

Raven wiped her face and shuddered and sat down on her bed, struggling to keep herself under control. Her powers could be dangerous if she got too emotional.

She ran a hand through her purple hair, sniffing. She thought she and Beast Boy had something special together. He seemed head over heels for Raven. They had been together for six months. He had told her he loved her just a month ago, and she had said it back, believing him to be true. She had given him her virginity that night.

She blushed harder, remembering that night: The awkward fumbling, the kissing, the panting, the complete inexperience of them both, Raven's powers getting a little out of control as she caused a vase to break at the vital moment.

They had gone to sleep together, wrapped in a single sheet, blissful.

Had he been playing her this whole time, acting a certain way to get her to jump into the sack? Five months of playing boyfriend was a long time just to get some booty, but it wasn't like Beast Boy had much luck in the lady department. Well, until now apparently…

She seethed thinking of the girl in the park. She had bouncy blonde curls and was quite attractive. How long had Beast Boy been seeing her? What if he had seen her a month ago, came home, told Raven he loved her, and made love to her? Had he felt like a big man, having two ladies to himself, and having shagged one already.

Raven clenched her fists. He probably had been seeing this other girl for months, and was probably doing both of them. All those things Beast Boy had said, how he was crazy for her, she was awesome, pretty, smart, tough, blah blah blah…

A perfume bottle on her dresser busted, showering the carpet with glass and perfume, a gift from Beast Boy. The same would happen to his balls if he ever spoke to her again.

"No, get it under control," she whispered, struggling with herself. An emergency could happen at any minute and she couldn't work with her team mates if her powers were going haywire.

She groaned, realizing the problems this would present. She would still have to live here and deal with him, since they were on a team together. And she couldn't go to the others for support. It would be too weird discussing this with someone who was also Beast Boy's friend.

"Rae."

She jumped, noticing Beast Boy was suddenly in front of her. He must have turned himself into a bug and crept in…

"Just give me a chance!" begged Beast Boy. "It was one time I kissed her! It was an accident-"

"Oh, I suppose you both tripped and fell toward each other, and your lips just ended up plastered together. Yeah, totally an accident."

Having empathy powers, she could feel Beast Boy's feelings in a way, and she could tell he was lying.

"It wasn't the first time," she managed to choke out, her emotions getting out of hand. "You've been seeing her awhile. I bet you already banged her, you piece of cheap crap."

"No!" said Beast Boy, a little too quickly. "I didn't-"

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's head and used her powers to see into his thoughts and emotions. It was something she learned to do but never thought she would use it on Beast Boy.

"Rae-!"

Raven tried to keep the strain from her face, and made it look like she just touching his head.

His thoughts were a whirl wind. He was wondering if Raven was going to stop being mad at him-and also if he could still stay with the blonde girl

_She was so good in bed and we've been having some amazing sex for two months. Raven is pretty awesome too, but Serenity had much bigger boobs and a bubble ass that I could stare at all day. Plus that thing she did with her mouth-_

Raven yanked her hand away. Beast Boy realized too late what she had been doing.

"You already got with this girl before me," Raven choked out. "You told me you loved me, that it was your first time."

Beast Boy gaped like a fish. "You saw-read my mind-I mean-I didn't mean-it was a one time thing-I swear it-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" shrieked Raven. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

She felt stupid, that she hadn't found out before, or detected anything before, but she'd relaxed herself lately and had noticed nothing.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" she roared, the window busting. "GET OUT!"

"Raven, I love you!"

At those words, Raven lost it completely, and blasted him from the room. He slammed into the wall in the hallway and Raven was sure she heard some bones crack.

He grunted and collapsed on the floor. Raven, in a fury, stood over him, struggling to regain control, but in a way, it felt good to take her anger out on someone.

Beast Boy apparently decided honesty was the best policy.

"I did sleep with her more than once," grunted Beast Boy, wincing. "A-a lot." But the next words Raven knew were a lie. "We started sleeping together, you and me and I mean, and I-I didn't know how to break it off with Serenity-I was going to tell her today-"

"By kissing her!?" screamed Raven, feeling her rage break completely free.

Beast Boy trembled when he saw Ravens eyes turn into four slits of red. Her power spilled from her body, emanating in waves and she rose up a bit.

Raven knew she was going too far. Beast Boy was her team mate, regardless of what scumbag things he had done. But it felt too good to stop. He was a dirtbag, she would make him suffer…

Beast Boy yelped as the building suddenly shook.

Raven could feel her power flowing from her in waves. The building was trembling. Windows in the hall suddenly shattered, spraying glass over the carpet. In another room, she heard Starfire cry out.

"Robin! The building-what's happen-ARRRRGH!"

Raven was losing control. A small part of her told her to reel it back in, but she realized she couldn't, it was too late.

The building shook and began to collapse. She could hear the walls buckling, the floor and roof collapsing, hisses as electrical wiring in the wall stretched and snapped, spitting sparks from their exposed ends. She could hear Cyborg screaming for them to evacuate. Robin was yelling for Starfire. Beast Boy begged for help as the floor cracked and he slid toward the gapping hole. She saw him transform but she didn't know into what.

The scene around her was growing blurry. She could feel herself falling and she could feel pain. She realized someone else was screaming.

It was herself.

The world turned black in a haze of agony, screams and rippling waves of power.

She awoke atop a pile of rubble, her eyes blinking slowly. Cold rain was falling, hitting her face and soaking through her torn cloak and clothing. She moved and winced, her body covered in dozens of scratches and lacerations. She tried to sit up, but the world spun and she flopped back down.

"Robin," she managed to croak out. "Cyborg-someone…?"

She blinked water out of her eyes and moaned and tried to sit up again.

She gasped.

The tower was destroyed. It was a pile of rubble, spilling around the chunk of land it used to rest on, and into the lake.

"No!"

She shook with fear and desperation. She destroyed the tower!

But where was everybody else? Surely they had escaped.

She scanned the sky, looking for Starfire. She could fly, surely she had managed to get out? All she had to do was fly out a window, seeing as Raven had busted them all before destroying the building.

But the sky was empty except for the thick clouds spitting out rain and some plumes of smoke caused by small fires created when the building collasped. Raven stood up, her legs shaking. Her body ached horribly and she was bleeding.

"Starfire!" she called out. "Robin!"

She started to cry. They might all be dead. And it would be her fault. All her fault.

"NO!" she shrieked, stumbling forward. She started levitating bits of rubble, looking for any sign of her team mates. Even Beast Boy… She hated him, but she didn't want to _kill _him.

She closed her eyes and shakily let her powers expand over the area, searching for their presences. There was nothing except the fish in the lake. If they were nearby, she would definitely be able to feel them.

Exhausted beyond belief, she collapsed on her knees and gripped her hair. Her powers must have obliterated them entirely.

"I didn't mean too," she sobbed. "No…no…no…"

Nobody answered her desperate pleas.

Worlds away, Harry Potter stood in shock while his wife, Ginny, held their son, James, and their daughter, Molly, and spoke four words that he thought he would never hear.

"I want a divorce."

**Please Review and give me your thoughts on what you think so far. I will be updating, it may be a little slow at times, as I am in the process of moving (again) and trying to find a different job, but I am working on chapters two and three already.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter One**

I changed Ravens outfit. Instead of the black leotard she wears in the show, she wears plain black pants, snug, with a fitted, black, long sleeve shirt. She has the same purple boots, and cape, and purple hair. I know in the new Teen Titans, they changed her hair to black and made it shorter, but I preferred the old way, in the original Teen Titans when it was on Toonami.

_Fowl Manor_

"It's too dangerous, you got hurt bad on that last mission, and that gang tried to attack the house, and after the incident with Uallach before I got pregnant with Molly, it's just too-too much." Ginny put the kids down and hastily wiped a hand across her face. "I want some normalcy for the kids."

Harry gaped at Ginny, shocked. "You-I-Ginny, please tell me it's not true. I'll quite the Order if you want, anything-"

"No," said Ginny. "You've got good powers, they need you, and you'll probably always attract loonies, with your past." She ushered the kids from the room, who ran down the hall to the playroom, not knowing anything was wrong.

"I've got good powers, so I should _stay with the Order_?" Harry stared at Ginny. "The Order is not more important than my family! I'll leave them-"

"Somebody will probably always be after you!" exclaimed Ginny. "I just want some normalcy and safety for the kids. And I don't want to remain living here at Fowl Manor forever."

"I told you were moving to America as soon as the chapter was set up in the Midwest over there. We've been staying here to take care of things in Ireland and England. Artemis's manor is a living quarter for members, but we were not staying here forever."

"Well, you can stay here, or move over there, but I'm taking the kids to Canada."

"Ginny!" Harry felt sick. "Please, at least talk it over with me-"

"I've already decided this."

"Why? You know I would change anything to make you happy, quit the Order, move-"

"It's too dangerous being around you," said Ginny.

"You told me ages ago you didn't care! That you wanted to be with me, regardless!"

"Well, that was before we had two kids and a gang tried to attack the manor!" She was referring to an event that had happened recently.

Harry took a deep breath. "We can take steps to keep us all safe, so we can be a family."

"It's already decided," said Ginny. "We're going. We've got plenty of money, so you don't need to worry about splitting the accounts with me or anything-"

"How do you have so much money?" asked Harry. Realization dawned suddenly. "There's somebody else isn't there?"

Ginny's silence was all the answer he needed.

"We're married, still married, and you're seeing someone else."

Ginny guiltily looked away. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" asked Harry. "I've busted my butt, suffered torture and near death, worked my ass off to make and save money, so that I could have a house built for us in America, so the kids could go to a private American school and then Hogwarts when their old enough, and we would be set, and you're off fooling around with some other guy?"

"We haven't had sex or anything like that-"

"You're still cheating on me!"

"I don't want to be with you!" shouted Ginny. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into that night I told I wanted to be with you and for you to not try to keep me away. After Uallach kidnapped us, I'm afraid it could happen again with someone else. If I leave you, me and the kids have a higher chance of being safe. Benjamin has money to hire guards if some crazies happened to come after us anyway."

"Benjamin," scoffed Harry. "I suppose he just like me? Capable of self healing and has blades and wings that pop out."

"No, but he's a wizard too, and he's not involved in your dangerous kind of work."

Ginny moved about the room, straightening, while Harry sank numbly on the bed.

"You're taking the kids away from me."

"I'd rather you stay away, and if needed, I will fight for this in court."

Harry stared at her.

"You have made enemies by working in the Order, and you will make new ones I'm sure, and I don't need them put in danger by some loony that knows he can hurt you by hurting them."

"Ginny, p-please-our kids-"

"Benjamin and I already decided its best."

Harry stood up, every muscle in his body tight with anger. "Benjamin? He's not the father of them! How dare you discuss stuff like this with him, way before you ever even tell me! I'M THEIR FATHER!"

Ginny flinched as he yelled the last words and her eyes filled with tears. "Not for much longer. It's better this way. I still love you, I just can't do this."

"You don't love me," said Harry.

"Harry, please don't, it's already hard enough-"

"You don't." Harry felt tears pricking his eyes and this throat was thick. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have been running around with some other guy behind my back. You hid that well, I'm surprised nobody found out. If you loved me, you wouldn't have decided to leave me and take away the kids and make such huge decisions with _Benjamin _as if he's the father and I'm nothing."

"I had to because he's the one that's going to be around from now on!" shouted Ginny. "Can't you see that!?"

"You're treating me like I was just a sperm donor these past few years!" roared Harry. "Now you're flinging me way like piece of trash, despite all I've done to protect you and them!"

"Uallach-"

"Nobody has touched you since her," said Harry. "And yes, I regret it every time I think of it, how she managed to kidnap you and James, and I didn't fully protect you, so I do my best now-"

"You have," agreed Ginny. "I just don't want to take the risk."

"Why couldn't you have just left earlier, instead of fooling around on me…"

"We're not super serious yet-"

"Don't try to rationalize it. Quite frankly, you sicken me."

Harry never thought he would say those words about Ginny, but he couldn't believe the bombshells she had just dropped on him.

"Well, were leaving in less than hour." Ginny grabbed some suitcases from the closet that were already mostly packed, and began sticking in a few last minute items.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You drop all this crap on me, tell me you want a divorce, you want the kids, you're cheating on me, and you're leaving tonight with the kids?"

"I tried to tell you earlier, but I couldn't. I was too-"

Harry didn't believe in name calling in a fight, and certainly didn't believe in calling ones wife names, but right now, he wanted to call Ginny every name in the book. He was so infuriated and upset, he couldn't even speak. He walked out and marched down to the playroom where James, four and a half, and Molly, a year along, were playing happily.

"Mum says were going somewhere, aren't you excited, Daddy?" asked James.

"Dada," said Molly, holding out a Barbie doll.

Harry's throat hurt. He wanted to fall down, cry, clutch his kids, and never let them go. He was losing his family all at once, he couldn't stand it.

"Well, Daddy can't come, but be a good boy and take care of your sister, okay?"

"Why can't you come?" asked James.

"I just-I just-I-"

Harry broke down, unable to bear the thought of losing his two children, and that if he tried to get joint custody, Ginny would fight him in court to prevent it.

He stayed with them, trying to reassure them that everything would be fine. James was distraught and eventually began asking when could Daddy join them again?

Harry didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth, but Ginny came in at that moment and said they were leaving.

"When can Daddy come?" asked James, taking Molly's hand.

"We'll talk about that later, come on, I already lugged the cases downstairs. I asked Butler to take them down for me, but apparently he had other things to do…"

"Ginny, please don't do this," begged Harry. Crazy as it sounded, even to him, he still loved Ginny. He would forgive everything, the cheating, everything, if she would only stay.

Ginny looked ready to start bawling. "I have to go, Harry. Kids, go downstairs."

James and Molly gave Harry one last kiss and hug. He almost couldn't let them go, but he made himself, whispering in there ear he would see them again soon. They left the room.

"Ginny, I'm begging you." Harry dropped to his knees. "Please! I will do _anything._ Just please don't leave me! I'm begging you, Ginny! Please don't leave me and take the babies away from me! That's my son and daughter!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny sobbed and left the room.

Harry stumbled after her, unable to believe his family was walking out the door.

Artemis Fowl, the owner of this mansion, a living and meeting place for Order Members as well as his family home, was coming in from a room off the foyer. His bodyguard, Butler, was with him and he had probably told Artemis that Ginny was leaving and taking the children with her.

"Goodbye, Harry," said Ginny. She pulled the door open.

There was an SUV outside in the drive. A man in his late twenties, about Harry's age, was swinging Molly in the air, who was laughing. He laughed along with the girl and then buckled her into a carseat in the back.

"I'll send the papers," said Ginny. "Don't worry, the kids are in are good hands. He's a good man."

Harry didn't want to know about how fabulous the man who was taking his wife and children away was. He wanted to gut him.

Ginny noticed Harry was ignoring her, staring past her head to the man by the SUV. He finished buckling Molly in, checked James, and shut the door. He had the audacity to smile up toward the manor, look at Harry, and give a small wave.

Harry lunged.

Ginny squealed and began to slam the door, apparently frightened for her new found boyfriend. Butler launched himself across the room. Juliet materialized out of seemingly nowhere and was much closer and she had grabbed Harry quickly.

Harry was strong, and he knew how to fight a bit, but Juliet had been trained in all manner of fighting styles since the age of four, by a woman known as Madame Ko.

Juliet and Butler wrestled an enraged Harry away from the door. Ginny ran down the steps to the SUV, in a hurry to leave.

"Calm down," said Juliet.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" roared Harry. "THAT FUCKER!"

"DO YOU WANT YOUR KIDS TO SEE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!?" Butler yelled.

It was only by talking about his kids, they finally managed to get Harry to calm down and stop acting like a mad man.

Butler forced him into a chair in the dining room and ordered him to sheathe his blades.

The blades that came out of Harry's hands retreated and the little slices in the skin (from where the blade came out) sealed up with a few sparks of the seemingly unending healing magic his body had.

Defeated, Harry put his head in his hands, a multitude of emotions swirling around in his head. His wife was gone, his children were gone…

Butler brought a bottle of whiskey to the table and some glasses.

"This might be a good time for a drink," said Butler softly, pouring glasses.

Harry accepted the glass and stared at it for a bit before drinking it all in one gulp.

"I'm sorry," said Artemis, not knowing what else to say. He didn't know what advice to offer. He couldn't imagine his own wife doing such a thing to him.

They took turns pouring themselves more whiskey, Harry's servings being bigger, considering what he had just gone through and also that he had a higher tolerance.

"It's my fault," said Harry. "I did this to myself. I should have just left her alone."

"It's not your fault," said Artemis quietly.

"She turned out to be an awful person," said Juliet, "and a total slut bitch," she added quietly under her breathe so only Artemis and Butler could hear her.

"Part of me is infuriated with her and part of me still loves her," said Harry, swilling ice around in his glass.

Harry went out to the back porch area later, wanting to be alone with his thoughts and the whiskey.

Light footsteps sounded behind him a couple hours later. Harry had gone through the whiskey and gone to get a second and finished off a good deal of that too.

"I heard," said Holly, sadly, her chin length hair moving in the breeze. She was Artemis's wife and a fairy from the underground city of Haven, where fairies lived in secrecy from humans. She was wearing a child sized sweatpants and a fleece hoody, to protect herself from the chill outside.

"Yeah," said Harry. "My wife turns out to be a cheating on me and she runs off and takes the kids, saying she wants a normal life for them."

Holly sat down in a chair, noticing Harry had had quite a bit to drink. Normal people would have passed out by now, but not Harry, even though he was still pretty sloshed.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Holly. "I can't believe she did that."

"If I was normal, this probably never would have happened," said Harry, remembering the events that had made him into what he was, how Aeron had tortured him for three straight months, day after day, until he put him in a machine that fused magic and Pimante into his body. He shuddered.

"It probably would have happened anyway," said Holly. "In a different way. The fact she did this in the first place shows how little faith she had in you. She'll regret it I think. But as for you, I think you need to lay off the bottle."

Harry allowed Holly to take the bottle, which was now empty. Holly was surprised at first that Harry wasn't completely out of it, but then he had a much higher tolerance than most people.

"Two bottles of whiskey is more than enough," said Holly.

Harry wobbled unsteadily into the house. Holly came behind him, ready to steady him if he looked to fall over (or try, anyway, considering she was only about 3 feet tall), but Harry managed to get up the stairs and to his room without falling over.

Harry collapsed on the bed he had shared with his wife until today, but would do so no longer. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Holly came back to the room she shared with her husband, she took off the fleece hoody, revealing a red tank with lacy edging.

Artemis looked up from the bed where he was typing in his Powerbook.

"I thought you just went to check on the baby," said Artemis.

"Coral is fine," said Holly. "I went to go see how Harry is, too."

Artemis frowned, unable to believe himself what Ginny had done. "How is he?"

"Two bottles of whiskey depressed," said Holly. "I can see why though." She sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with a loose string in her sweat pants. "He is going to feel like shit for a long time. This isn't something you just get over. I can't believe Ginny would do this, and drop it on him all at once. He didn't even have an hour to process it before they left. I can't believe she was sneaking around behind his back. None of us even had an inkling."

She crawled into the bed and cuddled up next Artemis. "I couldn't imagine doing that to you; especially after all we've been through together."

"Bonded by trauma," said Artemis smiling. He pulled down the edge of her sweatpants a little. "Mmm, those sexy red panties I love seeing you in."

Holly giggled and ran off to the bathroom for a few minutes and when she came back, it was minus the sweat pants.

"It's getting cold outside," said Holly, while Artemis, having put his Power book away, was riveted by the sight of her wearing only the tank and lacy red panties. "I need someone to keep me warm."

Holly slipped under the blankets and nestled against Artemis and they began kissing.

January came and Harry remained depressed, barely eating at times. He continued work for the Order and threw himself into overtime work as much as possible, so that he could remain busy and not have to think about anything.

Be the pain lingered. Agonizing excruciating pain. Halloween passed, Thanksgiving passed, Christmas passed, and he didn't get to see or even talk to his kids. Ginny sent a note near Christmas saying they were fine and that was pretty much it. He did try to fight in court for his kids, but was told with his dangerous past work, he was considered an "unsafe father."

Harry had sent several letters to his children via Owl, but he didn't know if the kids ever got them.

The others in the house tried their best to keep Harry's spirits up. The best thing for him would have been to have his kids back, but they were in Canada, and nobody could do anything about that. He switched bedrooms because he didn't want to be in the room that he had shared with Ginny and the kids for so long. He stayed in his room a lot, overloading himself on sleeping pills so he could conk out and forget things for awhile. On his own, he only slept for around four hours or so a night. His body didn't seem to need it, but with the way things were now, he couldn't bear to be awake half the night, alone. So he took enough pills to kill an elephant.

It was one night he had run out and hadn't gotten anymore, so he decided to go take a long walk outside in the snow.

Raven found herself suddenly in midair, hurtling toward snow covered ground, as if the sky had just puked her out. She landed hard.

She knew she had cut her head because she could feel warmth and wetness on her hair. There must have been a rock. It was freezing cold.

She was exhausted, her head hurt, and she wanted nothing more than to lay in the snow and sleep…but there were voices, footsteps, a yell, and then blackness…

The next thing she knew she was waking up in a room that was too bright. Someone had bandaged her head. She moaned and squinted.

She realized there were people in the room and she tensed, ready to fight. She tried to raise her arms and found they were tied behind her. A strip of duct tape covered her mouth. She whimpered in terror and squirmed in the chair.

A man the size of a giant loomed over her.

"We need to question her," said a shorter man with black hair.

"She's dangerous," said another black haired man. It stuck out every which a way and he had dark circles under his eyes and had the look of someone who had lost weight due to stress. He was wearing black pajamas and a long black coat over them, flecks of melting snow on the shoulders and in his hair.

"Some kind of magic-?

"She said some words and nearly sent a rock at my head. Some kind of levitation magic I guess."

Raven shook and her eyes watered with tears. She had been at the tower at first, right...?

She struggled to remember all that happened, but her brain was fuzzy, and the big one was talking.

"I am going to take the tape off, you do any of that funny stuff, you'll get a spell to the face," he said.

He ripped it off. Raven yelped and her first impulse was to use her magic, but she was scared. The messy haired one was pointing a wooden stick at her and he had some kind of blades in his other hands.

"My gosh, your skin is so pale, don't you ever get any sunlight?" asked a blonde girl who looked similar to the big guy.

"Not now," said the big man. "She could be an assassin."

"I'm not," mumbled Raven, her head pounding. "Please don't hurt me-I just want-I just-"

She remembered her friends. She had killed them all.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now, make it quick," said Raven, squinting against the light.

"We're not murderers," said the one with the stick.

"We just want to question you," said the one with blue eyes.

"What's going on?" said a voice.

He turned and exited the room and Raven could hear him talking with a female.

The door opened again and the blue eyed man came in again, this time accompanied by a short, red haired female, with pointy ears.

"Let me question her," said the female.

"Check for contacts," someone whispered.

"Get a glove."

"Try to not to poke her eye out."

The Man mountain grabbed Holly's head in his massive, now gloved, hands in a grip that was firm but surprisingly gentle.

"Keep your eyes open, and don't move," he growled. Raven tensed and her head was forced upwards slightly. A flash of something appeared before her. Someone else was grabbing her head in a much harsher grip, yanking her hair, smashing it against something…

She jumped as the big man released her.

"No mirrored contacts."

"Good."

Raven blinked at the pointy eared lady, realizing she had been seeing, or remembering something that hadn't actually happened, or had it? In the past? Her head spun and then the pointy eared lady spoke.

She looked at Raven. "My name is Holly and I just want to ask you some questions. Now why don't you relax?"

"Some kind of magic," mumbled Raven, as a calm feeling washed over her and she forgot her previous thoughts.

"Holly, be careful, she's some kind of witch I think," said Harry.

"Don't use names yet," growled Butler. "We don't know who she is." He mumbled under his breath." Geez, I should have never have half retired."

Holly deepened the mesmer. "How did you get onto the grounds without triggering the alarm?"

"I fell," said Raven. What was this lady-Holly-doing to her? Her voice was like bells. Raven was so tired, she didn't even want to fight it.

Holly raised an eyebrow slightly. "Where did you fall from?"

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but she realized she had no idea where she had come from. She only remembered the Tower, her friends being gone…

"I don't know."

Holly pushed the Mesmer harder. "Where did you fall from?"

"I don't know. I don't remember what happened. I think I teleported by accident."

"Did you come here to harm any of us in any way shape or form?"

"No." Raven shook her head slightly. "I didn't even know I was coming here."

"What's your name?"

"Raven."

"Where do you come from?"

"Titan Tower in Jump City."

Artemis pulled out his phone and began looking it up.

"Are you a witch?" asked Holly.

Raven gave a slightly dazed smile. "You could say that."

"What are you?" Holly asked.

"I am half demon."

The others in the room looked around nervously. Some people would have laughed and said she was off her rocker, but considering what the others had seen in their life, they weren't too surprised. Holly's first thought was that Raven looked nothing like No1.

"But you don't have to worry about my father-my demon father-anymore." Raven shrugged slightly and then winced.

"There isn't any place called Titan Tower or Jump City," murmured Artemis, staring at his phone.

"She's under the mesmer, she can't lie," whispered Juliet.

"Do you have any friends, or accomplices, or anything like that?"

Raven's face tensed. "Used to. Four." Her voice sounded strained. "Friends."

"What happened to them?"

"Dead." Raven's voice choked. "

"What do you _do_?" asked Holly. "For a job or-whatever." She almost said, "or whatever daughters of demons spend their day doing" but decided against it.

"Me and the Titans protected the city from evil. Robin, our leader, occasionally helped Batman out in Gotham, but mostly he led us. We all had special talents and abilities that allowed us to do our job, despite us all being teenagers. We're not technically _Teen _Titans anymore, we're grown, but the name stuck. My power involve using my mind for levitation, shields, and a few others things."

"Ask her how the others died," said Artemis.

Holly did so and Raven broke out in a sweat.

_I can't tell them, I can't tell them that I killed my own teammates-_

She struggled against saying the truth. She got one word out: "Accident," she whispered.

"Will you harm us if we untie you?"

"No."

"Are you a threat in any way to us?"

"No."

"Why won't you tell us why your friends died?"

"There was an accident," muttered Raven. It was true, she hadn't _meant _to kill them. "I miss them-I don't want to talk about it-"

She was trying to fight the Mesmer, terrified Holly would probe deeper.

"Please-s-stop."

Holly broke off the mesmer completely. Raven was sweating and shaking, and much paler than normal.

"You can let her go," said Holly. "I don't think she's going to kill us in our sleep."

"What are we supposed to do with her?" asked Harry.

"She can stay here," said Artemis.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" asked Harry. "I mean she fell out of the sky…-"

"I had her under the mesmer, so she can't have lied."

"But there isn't any place called Jump City, or the Teen Titans," said Artemis, pointing at his phone.

"Well, Haven isn't exactly all over the internet, is it?" asked Holly. "You never would have known about it if you hadn't tricked that pixie to let you copy her book. Or if you hadn't kidnapped me."

Artemis looked down. "Come on, that was years ago, I was a different person-"

"I'm just teasing you," said Holly, with a smile.

Butler had untied Raven and was helping her up. Raven was feeling the effects of her wound and bruises more than ever. She was exhausted, she ached everywhere, her head pounded horribly. She could barely stand. She felt sick as well, like she might throw up. A second later, she did, heaving up bile on the floor, nearly hitting Juliet's pink UGG slippers.

"You didn't fry her brain by accident, did you?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" said Holly.

"I'm just teasing you," said Harry, with a faint smile.

"I can heal her," said Holly. "Let's get her to a room."

Raven looked at Harry-who was tucking the stick in his coat- wasn't holding a bunch of blades, they came out of his hand.

Harry retracted them. They disappeared into his skin and a couple of sparks healed the cuts into four neat little scars.

"Okay," mumbled Raven, feeling extremely faint.

Butler had to carry her. Her head was pounding so bad, she couldn't even tell where he was taking her. He could have been carrying her to a window to dump her outside, and she wouldn't have noticed.

She realized he was placing her in a bed. Holly was removing her cape and then placing her hands on her.

"_Heal."_

Sparks traveled around Raven, healing her bruises and head. Holly looked in her eyes and spoke, her voice layered with the mesmer.

"_Sleep."_

And Raven slept.

But she had fitful dreams, that turned into nightmares. She was destroying the Tower again; she could hear her friends screaming, dying, shrieking accusations.

Raven awoke in terror, shaking and sweating. She had kicked the blanket off herself. She grasped the edge and dragged it back over herself, shivering with both cold and terror.

She huddled under the blanket, tears threatening to spill.

"I must not lose control," she whispered. "Never again. Never again."

She also told herself she mustn't ever have feelings like she had once had for Beast Boy. It was too dangerous. She got her heart broken and lost control. She must remain in control of herself.

She awoke in the morning, still tired. She checked herself and realized the pointy eared girl appeared to have healed her.

She pulled her cape around her shoulders and fastened it, pushing thoughts of her team away. She had to stayin control of her emotions.

She tiptoed out into the hallway, wondering what to do with herself. These people had just taken her in, healed her, and put her in a room to sleep, and they hadn't done anything bad to her, unless you counted them tying her to a chair and using some kind of magic to question her. She wondered about the pointy eared lady. She didn't seem human.

Was she supposed to leave? How _did _she get here? She had a feeling there was some kind of gap in between the time the Tower had been destroyed and she found herself falling through the air. Something had happened…

She rubbed her head. The only thing she could think of was that she had somehow, in her grief, used her powers accidentally and transported herself somewhere else. It sounded a bit ridiculous, but considering what had happened with the Tower, it was possible.

She didn't want to remember the Tower, so she forced it from her mind.

She started to tiptoe down the hall, but a door suddenly opened and Harry stepped out, dressed in long black pants and a black hoody. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept any better than her.

"Oh, hi," he mumbled, cautiously.

Raven blinked at him. "Hi."

"Raven, right? I'm Harry-um, Potter."

Raven didn't show any recognition to his name, or start jumping up and down gleefully like some people had in the past when he said his name. Harry had had one his nightmares that night and wasn't in the mood for annoying people.

"Well, I don't know if you guys want me to leave-" began Raven.

"No," said Harry. "I think the others want you to stay. You're rather…odd. You came out of nowhere, practically fell on my head, and you told us last night you're half demon."

"Oh, yeah, that." Raven glared at the carpet. "Well, don't worry, I'm not here to steal your soul if that's what you're thinking. I-I am a little surprised you guys just took me in."

"Well, we trust Holly. You can't lie under the Mesmer."

"Okay."

"Artemis wants to question you some more, about where you came from," said Harry. "He said there is no record of Jump City anywhere, or that other place you mentioned, Gotham, I think?"

Raven furrowed her eyebrow slightly. "But-it can't, that's impossible. Wait, where am I now?"

"Fowl Manor," said Harry. "In Ireland."

Raven blinked slowly. Ireland?

"Well, I guess I teleported myself far away."

"Teleported?"

"I guess I must have, after-well, I don't really remember, but I must have lost control of my power in some way and caused myself to end up here…"

Artemis was coming down the hall, tailed by Juliet and Butler.

"I see your awake, how do you feel?" asked Artemis.

_As good as one can feel after murdering their friends… "_Fine," said Raven, eyeing Butler warily.

"I don't think we got properly introduced," said Artemis. And he proceeded to tell Raven the names of everyone.

Artemis also told Raven that Butler and Juliet were bodyguards, although Juliet was doing most of the work now. Raven thought that Butler certainly looked like a bodyguard, with his huge hulking size, but Juliet looked a like a teen model. Her hair was straightened perfectly, and she had green eye shadow on, a pink hoody, and jeans that were artfully ripped and probably cost several hundred bucks, which seemed rather silly to Raven when she could buy a much cheaper pair and rip them up herself. That is if she wore jeans…Which she did not…

Artemis asked Raven into his study where there was tea and some little snacks laid out.

Raven took some tea and sipped it.

"I wanted to talk to you," began Artemis, steepling his fingers. "Seeing as you fell out of the sky, onto my property, we're not really sure what to do with you. You see, when my wife had you under the Mesmer last night, you were unable to lie, and you said you had no idea where you came from, and you believe you teleported. How would this have happened?"

Raven set her tea down. "I'm not sure."

"And I know it was distressing to you, but you said your friends died. Might I ask you again how that happened?"

Raven struggled to keep her usual stoic look plastered on her face. She didn't want to burst into tears. "The Tower collapsed."

"The Tower?"

"Our Tower," replied Raven. She didn't want to outright lie, just in case they decided to put her under the Mesmer again, so she bent the truth. "There was an accident, and it collapsed. Somehow I lived. I must have used my powers at the last minute to create a shield. I can do that. But I couldn't find any of them. They died, and I'm the only one left. I was screaming and crying, and then I just-blacked out. I have many abilities, and I guess I must have teleported here somehow. If I lose control of my powers, things can-happen…"

"But why here?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know. I told you I blacked out, so if I lost control, it's possible I could have done anything. I'm lucky I didn't end up on the moon or something like that."

"Or in the middle of the ocean," said Harry.

Raven still had that nagging feeling that there was a gap, that something had happened in between the Tower collapsing and her arrival at Fowl Manor, but she left it out.

"The thing is," said Artemis, "I can find no record of Jump City or the Titan Tower. Is it hidden somewhere."

"No," said Raven. "Were not a secret. There should be something. Unless-"

"What?"

"I might have jumped to a different realm."

"You think you might have come from a different realm? Another dimension, similar to this one?"

It sounded farfetched, even to Raven, but who knew what she might have done with her powers? It would be the only explanation as to why nobody had heard of Titan Tower. She knew there were different realms, but she had never gone traveling to different ones. It was dangerous. Too many things could go wrong.

"So, exactly what kind of powers are we talking about?" asked Harry.

Raven sighed. "Well for one…"

The tea cups floated up into the air, and the tea pot refilled them all, not spilling a drop.

"And I can do this."

Raven melded into the floor and came up by the window. Then she floated into the air and crossed her legs.

"I can shield myself and others."

"Can we see?" asked Artemis. "Shield Harry."

Harry shot him a venomous look.

"It doesn't hurt," said Raven.

"If she tries to hurt you, you can zap her with your wand," said Artemis.

Raven melded into the floor and came up behind Harry who had stood. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him backward and put up a shield of her powers to surround them, rendering them invisible.

Harry could see the room, but everyone else was looking around as if they had vanished.

"Ssh," whispered Raven. "I'm not at full strength, so it's not a full shield. They could hear us."

She was grasping his shoulders hard, concentrating on keeping the shield up. Harry, who did not like being touched, was tensed, not enjoying the contact. Raven could sense it, so she let the shield down.

"Oh," said Juliet, her eyes big.

"We were right here the whole time," said Harry. "You couldn't see us?"

They shook their heads.

"I wonder if my wife used her LEP helmet…" Artemis was muttering.

"LEP?" asked Raven.

Artemis paused. "Well, since you showed us, we might as tell you our little secrets. But on one condition. With your talent, you could work for the Order. If you decided not to, we could just mind wipe you the important things and send you on your way. Otherwise you can work with us and live here. My house is used as a place to live by certain Order members, either permanently, or temporarily.

"The Order?" asked Raven.

"It used to be a group used to fight Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah, long story, evil wizard," said Harry, not wanting to get into those specifics. "But now were a group with members stationed around. We chase after rogue criminal witches and wizards, and crooks from Haven, like loose trolls, dwarfs selling pot, that kind of junk. Haven and the Wizarding community have joined forces, enough to help each other with certain things."

"A while ago we had to deal with Aeron, and a vampire named Uallach," said Artemis. "And Harry-"

"It was bad, but that's were what we're here for," interrupted Harry.

Raven could sense there was something about this whole Aeron and Uallach thing that Harry didn't want to get into.

"Do you all have powers or something?"

"Well, my wife is a fairy from Haven, Butler and Juliet are bodyguards, with extensive knowledge of weaponry and fighting styles, Harry is a wizard, and, well, Harry, you could just show her." Artemis gestured.

Harry lifted his hands and let his blades come out (**A.N. X- men's Wolverine style, except there are four, in case you don't feel like the reading the first story). **"I have wings too, but I'll leave those in."

Raven was rather interested in seeing the wings, but said nothing. "So you have knives in your hands."

"Also, I can heal," said Harry, nicking his finger on a blade. A couple of sparks blossomed and healed it. "I'm also a wizard."

"Well, I guess I can stay," said Raven. _It's not like I have anywhere to return to…_

"You'll get a paycheck of course," said Artemis. "But you have to keep this a secret. You can't go blabbing about fairies and wizards to the world."

"Who would I tell?" asked Raven.

**Please review and tell me what you think, or if something doesn't make sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Okay, some very minor action this chapter, but it's only Ravens first mission.**

Later Raven thanked Holly for the healing.

"I can heal too, if I'm not too out of it," said Raven. "But it's mostly myself. Other's can be very difficult, and draining, depending."

"So, do you like run out of your, er, powers?" asked Holly. "My magic can run out and I have to replenish it by planting an acorn in a river bend."

"Sort of," said Raven. "I don't really run out, but I can get tired, and I have to meditate."

"My magic never runs out," said Harry with a small smile.

"Yes, we know," said Holly, rolling her eyes.

"So, do all wizards in your world have that healing ability, and the blades?" asked Raven curiously.

"No," said Harry, his expression darkening.

Raven, with her empathy powers, could sense this wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Later, Raven got a tour from Juliet, who bubbled on excitedly, and suggested that they go shopping on their next day off. Something of Juliet's personality reminded her of Starfire.

It was painful remembering Starfire.

In the foyer, Juliet got called by Butler to help with something involving a security camera, so she bounced off.

There was a tank against the wall near the sitting room, filled with colorful fish. Raven was looking at the fish, trying to put Star fire out of her mind, when she heard Harry, Artemis, and Holly, talking in the living room.

"It's almost Christmas, and she never writes anything more than to say the kids are fine," Harry was saying, sounding both sad and angry. "She never sends photos, or even a drawing done by the kids, nothing else. I begged her to let me talk to them on the phone, but she won't. She won't let me visit or nothing. I could force my way into the house, but I don't want to upset the kids and have them see me like that, she might start telling them I'm a monster or something."

"Keep fighting it in court" said Holly.

"They just keep saying I'm unsafe, due to my past work and incidents." said Harry bitterly. He said something else but Raven backed away before she heard anything else.

She went to her room to meditate, focusing on pushing the Tower incident out of her mind. Something was nagging her in the back of her head, but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly. So she pushed it away and spent hours meditating.

She was focusing when a high squeaky voice pierced her thoughts.

"Ooh, pwetty."

Raven's eyes snapped open and right in front of her on the floor a very small child was standing. She had black hair, and very blue eyes. Raven's first thought was that she looked a bit like Artemis. Then she noticed the ears were pointed, and the skin was coffee colored, like Holly's. The child was wearing a My Little Centaur romper.

Raven ordinarily didn't like children a whole lot, but she stopped levitating and knelt on the floor.

"Hi," she said cautiously.

The child smiled, despite the flat expression Raven had plastered on her face. The child darted up to her and touched a lock of Raven's purple hair.

"Pwetty! Urp."

"Urp?"

"Coral?"

Juliet came running into the room.

"Sorry, you turn your back for five seconds, and they go running off. Don't tell Holly, okay?"

"Sure," said Raven.

"Urp!" said Coral, tugging on Raven's hair.

"How about you not do that?" replied Raven.

Juliet giggled. "She can't say purple yet, so she say's urp. Purple is her favorite color, so that's why she likes your hair so much. Listen, most of us train in the gym once or twice a day, to practice fighting, exercise, that kind of stuff. Would you like to come?"

Raven pulled her hood up. "I'm good."

"Aw, come on, it's fun! Besides, if you're going to be a part of the Order, you should practice you're fighting; and we can see what you can do?"

"Fine."

Juliet scooped Coral up and took her downstairs to the front room where Holly was doing something on a laptop, her legs tucked under her.

"Hey, sweety, want to talk to Foaly on the computer?"

Coral nodded eagerly and snuggled into her mother's lap.

"I'm taking Raven to the gym," said Juliet.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

The gym was in a large building next to the house. Butler and Harry were already there, fighting on the floor. Butler could move surprisingly fast for such a big man.

"Two against one!" shrieked Juliet running forward and jumping onto Butlers back and grabbing him around the neck.

Butler aimed a kick at Harry's side, and flipped Juliet off.

"When will you learn you can't surprise me so easily?"

"Oh darn."

"I may be getting to be an old man, but you can't best me yet," said Butler smugly.

"Hi," said Harry, to Raven. "We're practicing fighting."

"Come on," said Juliet. "Here, you go against Harry. Show us what you can do."

Harry had his wings out, even though he was firmly planted on the ground. They were massive, with black feathers.

"Interesting," said Raven. She didn't feel like fighting. She remembered all the practices she used to have with her team, most of which were pretty easy for her, considering her powers, or the fact that she could start at the beginning of an obstacle course and teleport to the end, which annoyed Robin to no end.

"So do you want to practice?" asked Harry, who didn't really seem to care one way or the other.

"No, I need to go meditate," said Raven.

"Meditate?" asked Juliet. "Oh you mean like this?" She put the tips of her forefingers and thumbs together. "Ommmmm." Harry rolled his eyes.

"No." Raven glared at Juliet. "I don't go 'Ommmmmm."

Raven went back to the house and spent more time meditating, trying to block out memories of the horrific incident that kept trying to replay in her mind. Later she was interrupted by Juliet, who came busting into the room, carrying an armload of clothes.

"I figured you wouldn't have anything much to wear, so I brought you a whole bunch of clothes to wear until we can go shopping," said Juliet. "So here are some regular clothes, and some sleep clothes. This should last you until tomorrow or the day after, and then we can go."

The pile Juliet was dumping on the bed would have held a person over for more than a week. Raven sifted through the pile, noticing there was a lot of pink. She hated pink. This pile would have been more suitable for Starfire…

But she managed to smile, even though it was super stiff and she realized she probably looked like she had constipation. "Thanks."

Juliet didn't seem to notice the strain. "There's shampoo and stuff in the bathroom attached to this room, and lots of towels, so you can shower. And dinner is ready downstairs!"

"Oh, um, thanks."

Dinner ended up being cheeseburgers.

"These are regular ones, and these are vegetarian ones," said Holly, pointing to the platters on the table.

Raven took a vegetarian burger, seeing as that platter was closer to her and she took a small bite. It wasn't bad, but she didn't feel all that hungry. Stupid as it sounded, cheeseburgers reminded her of the boys, especially Cyborg.

She managed to make small talk with the rest of the table when required, but was quiet mostly. Harry was quiet too, picking at his food.

Back in her room later, she took a shower, sighing as the hot water ran over her head and down her body. Despite all the meditation, her muscles kept clenching with tension and her mind kept wandering…

She wouldn't forget them. She kept telling herself to get a grip, but she couldn't help it. She'd killed her whole team. They were dead and it was her fault.

She sank into a heap against the tile wall, the hot water still spraying on her. Her eyes burned and tears fell.

_"No…let me go…"_

_ "Shut up, bitch."_

Raven jerked, her eyes blinking against the water. A memory of someone bashing her in the head with something hard…but was it a memory? It couldn't be, nobody had done that…

She vaguely remembered having a flash of something the night before, but she couldn't really remember it now.

She forced herself to calm down, to keep her powers reined in. She got up shakily and washed up.

She put on a pair of black sweat pants that she had found, and yanked a black sweat shirt down, low enough to cover the word "Juicy" that was written in pink on the butt of the pants. She combed her hair and to her delight, she found some lavender body spray in a drawer. She sprayed some on her wrist and sniffed it.

"Ah," she sighed lightly, inhaling the calming scent. She spritzed some on her body and then went to lie down in bed.

There was a TV, but Raven considered most TV to be dull, although she did enjoy the occasional horror movie. She doubted there was one on now, so she simply pulled the covers over herself.

"_Get up." _

…

"_Get up!"_

_ "No…"_

_ …_

"Raven? Raven! Stop!"

Raven suddenly found herself on the back porch of the house. Harry was collapsed against the railing, grimacing as he got up.

"W-what...?" Raven stood in shock. How did she get out on the porch? She had no recollection of getting out of bed at all.

Harry had his blades out, looking ready to fight.

"What did I do?" asked Raven; although she had a feeling she had attacked him.

"You blasted me into the railing," snarled Harry.

Raven suddenly felt a piercing pain in her head. She moaned and gripped the sides of her head with both hands.

"It hurts so bad…" The pain intensified and her vision start getting blurry. "My head."

She collapsed on the floor with a scream. Harry approached warily. Something was wrong.

"Harry! Raven!"

Juliet came out and saw Raven lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. "What happened?"

Harry pointed. "She attacked me! Then she acted all confused and said her head was hurting and then she collapsed."

Juliet carefully approached Raven. "Harry, keep your blades out."

Juliet was now the main bodyguard of the mansion and its inhabitants, since Butler was getting on in years, and despite her usual upbeat manner, she always had a slew of various weapons on her, so if Raven attacked her, she could defend herself. Juliet had a moment's pause, realizing her weapons might not be so useful against someone with powers like Raven.

But she knelt anyway, and felt Raven's pulse, which was beating erratically. Raven moaned and her eyelashes fluttered.

"You don't think that thing Artemis injected in her would do this, right?" asked Harry.

Juliet shook her head. "No."

Raven's head still hurt. "What-injected-what did you do to me?"

"We didn't do anything," said Juliet, grasping Raven's hands together and quickly pinning her wrists together with one hand, just in case. "Why did you attack Harry?"

"I don't k-know," said Raven, not struggling in the least. "I just remembering going to sleep and then I was out-here. Then…my head…it still hurts…"

"Get her up," said Harry. He grasped her arms and pulled her up. Raven could barely stand and she felt Harry guiding her to a chair by the table. She collapsed weakly into it and the only reason she didn't fall over was because Harry as still gripping one of her arms. It was cold outside, and the chair felt like ice.

"Have Butler get Holly."

A few minutes later, Holly came outside, with Artemis, wrapped in fluffy bathrobes against the cold.

The Mesmer showed everyone that Raven was telling the truth. She had no memory of getting up, and no intention to attack anyone.

The Mesmer broken, Raven slumped in the chair. The cold was getting to her, and she began to shiver. Harry hesitated a moment, then took his coat off and placed it around her. It was warm from his body heat and she clutched it around herself, willing the pounding in her head to go away. She was trying to use her healing powers, but she felt so weak, it wasn't working very well.

"My head hurts," muttered Raven.

"_Heal," _said Holly, placing her fingertips on Raven's head, who flinched a bit at the contact, but then relaxed as sparks traveled down Holly's hands and onto Raven. In a few seconds, her head felt better.

"Good?" asked Holly.

Raven nodded weakly. "Thank you."

"Is there something wrong with you?" asked Harry bluntly.

Raven flashed a glare at him. "Nothing, unless whatever you injected in me is screwing with my head."

Artemis looked at Juliet and Harry. "You told her?"

"No, not directly," said Harry. "I just asked Juliet about it, and I guess she-uh, heard."

Butler was standing in the doorway. "It's just a tracker, Raven, in case you decided to leave and go blabbing to the world about fairies and wizards. If that happened, we would have to take measures."

Raven knew those "measures" wouldn't be very pleasant for her, judging by the menacing tone in Butlers voice, but she never had any intention of blabbing about fairies and wizards.

"I kind of figured the whole wizards and fairies thing is a secret, so I wouldn't go telling everybody. Nobody would believe me anyway." Raven clutched the coat around herself tighter.

"We had to take precautions," said Artemis. "After all, half demons just don't land in my yard everyday…"

"Maybe I should just go," said Raven.

"Well, we would have to mind wipe you," said Holly.

"Fine, make me forget about fairies and wizards," said Raven.

"Well, we would have to do a pretty big mind wipe, and then where would you go?" Artemis peered at her. "Since we think you came from another dimension, you have nobody here that knows you. And you said you're friends have…passed."

Raven stared at the ground. Maybe they could make her forget about her team and what she had done. But it would be awful to forget about them completely. She'd had a lot of good times with them, and she didn't want to forget those.

"You know, you could have just been sleepwalking," said Harry. "You know, maybe you had a nightmare, and it caused you to do stuff. Sometimes, my claws come out in my sleep."

Artemis smiled slightly, remembering the time Angeline had discovered one of her very expensive comforters slashed up. Although the reason wasn't funny: after suffering at the hands of a wizard named Aeron for three months, Harry continued to have nightmares about it, and often times his claws came out.

"Raven, how long ago did your friends pass, if I may ask?" Artemis inquired gently.

Raven hesitated. "It wasn't very long ago."

Artemis thought for a moment before speak gently again. "Are you having nightmares? Sometimes nightmares can cause a person to sleepwalk and maybe it makes your powers go haywire."

"I don't remember any nightmare tonight." Raven shrugged slightly. A lump was forming in her throat that she was trying to force away.

"Well, maybe you did have one, even if you don't remember it."

Juliet took Raven back to her room and everybody went back to bed. But Raven tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep.

Tea. That's what she wanted. She sat up in bed, wondering if she would set off some sort of alarm if she went to the kitchen. She wrapped herself in a dark purple bathrobe and stood at the door, thinking. They would probably be extremely cautious about her. Maybe they had her door rigged to set off an alarm, in case she went wandering in her sleep again. Oh well, she'd would just teleport.

She appeared in the kitchen and quietly went looking through the cupboards. She found a box of Chamomile tea and set to brewing water.

She didn't bother turning a light on. There was enough moonlight shining in through the window for her to see.

She heard a slight noise and turned around to see a dark shape behind her.

"Shit," she heard a voice mutter.

Raven only jumped slightly and a light went on. It was Harry.

"I thought you went to bed."

"Can't sleep," said Raven. "I figured I'd get some tea. I hope that was okay."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine."

"Couldn't sleep either?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Um, sorry about earlier," said Raven.

"It's okay," said Harry.

"There is enough hot water for two glasses, if you wanted a cup of chamomile tea," said Raven.

"Sure, thanks."

Harry added sugar to his, while Raven drank hers straight. They on stools at the kitchen island, opposite each other.

Harry drank his, looking exhausted and worn. "So, you're joining the Order, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know you have to get a tattoo, right?" he asked.

"A tattoo?" Raven's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Artemis didn't mention that."

"Yeah," said Harry, lifting up his sleeve. On the side, below his shoulder, there was nothing but plain skin, then an ornate O appeared.

"It appears to Order members, or the bearer can will it to appear," said Harry. "It's a means of identifying each other."

"Great," said Raven. A tattoo. She wasn't thrilled about that. "So, what _exactly _will I be doing?"

"Well, you'll mostly work with me and Holly. Holly doesn't work as much, since she had Coral, so it'll probably be me mostly. We do drug busts, thefts, rogue trolls-"

"Rogue trolls?"

Harry set his cup down. "Yeah, they escape from the Lower Elements once in a while. They come above ground, go all crazy with the light, run around, try to maul people. We subdue it, or kill it, LEP prefers we only subdue, but, well you know, sometimes you have to make choices. Hopefully no one gets killed, and if anyone sees it, LEP mind wipes them. Drugs is getting to be a bigger problem. Fairies wanting crack, pot, stuff like that.

"Wow."

"Yeah, the drug problem has gotten pretty bad in the past few decades," said Harry. "Clinics actually had to be opened for addicts. It seriously screws with a fairies physical health, and their magic. Sometimes its crime rings, there's a lot going on. The Order decided to be versatile, and work with cases dealing with both the human and fairy side."

"It sounds like I have a lot to learn," said Raven.

"You'll get it," said Harry. "You're already sort of like a witch, right?"

"Sort of," replied Raven. "It sounds like a busy job. You must enjoy it."

Harry shrugged. "Not so much now. It's caused a lot of…stress. Well, I guess I better go back to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Raven slipped off the stool and levitated the cups to the dishwasher.

Two weeks later, Raven was tattooed and fully inducted into the Order, and ready to go on her first mission.

They had gotten a call from Foaly. Apparently, a drug dealing dwarf who went by the name Big M was at a nightclub in Dublin and he was selling drugs to people there. Raven found it rather hard to believe they were going after a dwarf who sold drugs. And went by the name Big M.

"Holly will be on call for back up," said Harry, as he and Raven walked through the Dublin streets. "Since your new and all."

"I'm not helpless," said Raven, casting him a look.

"I didn't say you were," replied Harry. "It's just a precaution. Holly will be the one to take him to Howlers Peak, since she's a fairy."

Raven was wearing black pants and a black shirt, with a long gray coat. Harry had jeans and a black sweatshirt on.

"We don't really look like clubbers do we?" asked Raven.

Harry shrugged as they approached the entrance to the club. "It's cold, we're bundled up."

It was only a Thursday night, but they found it was quite crowded once they were carded and they paid the fee to get in. Some Beyonce song was playing and people were dancing on the floor, sitting at the bar, drinking, or milling around.

There were couches around the perimeter of the room, filled with people sitting, drinking and eating.

Harry and Raven split up, looking for a short, hairy, smelly man with too big teeth. Raven spotted Big M first, sitting on a couch, slipping a packet of something to a lady in miniskirt. He drained the last of his drink and hopped off and headed toward the entrance.

Harry was all the way on the opposite side. Raven spotted him and waved and motioned to the door.

Harry began to make his way quickly. Raven slipped out of the club and spotted the short figure heading down the street as he turned onto a dark side street.

Raven quietly followed, so she wouldn't lose him. She could hear Harry running up street behind her.

"Fly up and get ahead of him," said Harry.

Raven went into the shadows of two buildings and levitated up into the air and over the building. From her vantage point she could see Big M walking down the side street. She dropped down in front of him, about ten feet away.

Big M stopped in surprise.

Harry came up behind the dwarf.

"Okay, Big M, you're under arrest," said Harry.

"Say's who?" asked the dwarf.

"The Order and Haven," said Harry.

Big M's eyes widened. "Not many humans know about Haven, boy. But I don't think you want to be messing with me." He put his hands on his waist band, likely ready to pull his pants down to use dwarf "talents."

"I've seen it all," said Harry.

The dwarf spun around, pulling his pants down at the same time. Raven used her powers to make a Dumpster fly across the street and smack him into a wall. It was pretty hard, but he'd probably be okay. Probably.

The dwarf collapsed in a heap, with a prolonged fart that made the air around him ripple.

"Ugh, the stink," said Raven, her eyes watering.

"Yeah, they do that," said Harry, stepping back and phoning Holly. "Yeah, Raven kind of knocked him out with a Dumpster. Can you come get him?"

They flew back to Fowl Manor, a job well done.

"So, what do you think?" asked Artemis when they entered into the dining room. He was feeding Coral mashed sweet potato.

"Pretty easy," said Raven.

"Daddee, tato!"

"Here, sweety, no it's not for your face!"

Harry sighed and left the room, Coral smushing sweet potato on her cheeks.

He went to the back porch and sat, missing his own kids, and how he used to have to keep them from mashing food into their own faces.

Harry's cell phone rang and he answered it, knowing who it was.

"Hi, Harry," came Ginny's voice.

"Hello," said Harry, rather stiffly.

"You left a message, saying you wanted to talk?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "Listen, we've been going to court for the kids for awhile now-"

"Harry, I am not letting you have the kids," said Ginny. "We've discussed this already. They are fine and stable here in Canada with me and Benjamin."

Harry gritted his teeth for a moment. "Ginny, please just listen for a minute. I was thinking, how about you let them come visit me during summers and maybe Christmas breaks?"

"No," came Ginny's reply, with no hesitation.

"Ginny-"

"Look, you're not getting custody. I'm not shipping my kids half way across the world and back twice a year."

"Ginny, I know were not together anymore, but they're _our _kids," said Harry.

"Harry-"

"You don't understand how hard it is! I haven't seen them in over a year! You don't what it's like to not see your children for so long! To not be able to hug them good night, or read them a story, or anything!"

"You don't know what it's like to be scared all the time!" Ginny said angrily. "To wonder if someone is going to come after you and your children!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU GET BACK WITH ME!" shouted Harry. He usually managed to restrain himself with his ex-wife, but he wasn't able to this time.

"Because I thought everything would be okay!" sobbed Ginny. "I thought I was ready, but things got worse. After the whole Uallach deal, and then that gang attack, I realized crazies would always be drawn to you. You work for the Order, so shit happens with you."

"You worked for them too!"

"But I don't have powers like you, so it's not the same. When something real bad happens, who gets called in among the first? You. Plus you're the Boy Who Lived, so you'll probably always have enemies. It's better if the kids forget about you, that way if something happens, they won't have to deal with the grief."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You-you want them to FORGET about me."

"They're young enough. Benjamin is their father now."

Harry almost crushed the cell phone in his hands. "_I'm there father!"_

"I told you they need stability!"

"I told you I would quit, but you still preferred to run off, and take our kids with you."

"Even if you quit, you're not-normal."

"You think I like being this way!?"

"I didn't say-"

"I was brutally tortured for three months straight and given these powers against my will! I never wanted this! And to top it off, instead of just simply leaving me, you cheated on me! You're a real good example to our kids!"

"Go to hell Harry."

She hung up.

Harry threw his cell phone at the table. Artemis had gotten them for everyone, so they were especially durable. It clanked on the table and then skidded off the edge to the ground, still in one piece.

Harry sat seething for a few minutes, lost in thought. Raven came out, hesitatingly. She could detect his anger.

"What?!" snapped Harry, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Never mind," muttered Raven, gliding back into the house.

Raven walked upstairs, thinking she better find someone else to answer her question. Artemis was in his study with his door open, so she knocked.

"I was just wondering, Harry said I'll be getting my first paycheck soon, so how much does it cost to live here."

"Oh, you don't have to pay for anything," replied Artemis. "I allowed my home to be used as a permanent or temporary living place for Order members. It makes it easier that way, and this house was kind of too big for just a few people, seeing as my parents moved to America with the twins."

"Oh," said Raven.

"So don't worry, you don't have to pay anything," said Artemis.

"Oh, well, thank you," said Raven.

She went to her room, to take a shower. Wrapped in a towel, she looked through the clothes pile and found a purple pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. These pants were even worse than the last. The words, "Spank me" were printed on the butt in neon pink letters. Raven sighed as she put them on.

She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

And into a nightmare…

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. **

** I would like to thank all the people that followed and favorited, plus Le Diablo Blanc2 and Shadowsmage for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

** Mabsburgh is just a town I made up. Oh, and I don't think I put one in earlier, so here is the disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, Teen Titans, or Harry Potter or anything except the plot of this fanfic. Yadda yadda yadda. On with the story.**

"_Please! Stop!"_

_ "Not yet."_

_ Starfire was screaming on the floor, her body convulsing and jerking._

_ Then she was in small space, wincing as someone pointed a wand at her, smirking. And then she was in a much larger space, although everything was rather blurry. A tall figure was pointing a wand at her once more._

_ Raven started to scream, an unimaginable pain coursing through her body. She had never felt anything so horrendous before. _

_ "You will be my weapon, Harry."_

_ "Fuck…you."_

_ "Smart mouth," the male voice continued. "_Crucio!"

_The pain started again. A thousand knives were stabbing her body, her bones were being crushed, and each nerve in her body was being burned and soaked in acid. She was screaming so loud her throat was going raw. It wouldn't stop-_

Raven awoke screaming and thrashing in the bed. She was aware of a crash and a shattering noise. Someone grabbed her arm and Raven flung her fist out with a shriek. A hard hand grabbed her fist in mid blow and twisted her arm slightly.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Raven, as another lamp went flying across the room toward her attacker.

"RAVEN!" Juliet was standing there, holding onto Raven's arm. She had sidestepped at the last second and the lamp had sailed harmlessly past, clattering to the floor, shattering the bulb.

Raven was breathing heavily, the dream still flashing through her mind. The small nightstand that had been on the right of the bed had flown across the room and crashed into the wall. A floor lamp had crashed into the back of the door and was broken now.

Juliet released Raven who scrambled backwards into her pillows. The dream had felt so real toward the last bit.

"N-nightmare," said Raven, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"You nearly punched me in the face," said Juliet.

"What's going on?"

Holly, Artemis, and Butler were standing in the doorway, peering in. Behind them, Raven could see Harry. Great, now she had audience.

"Hang on, I can hear Coral crying." Holly walked off.

"I got it Butler," said Juliet, looking at her big brother.

"Okay."

Artemis stepped in. "We heard screaming-"

"It was just a bad dream," snapped Raven.

Artemis took in the damaged lamps, and the bedside table, which had managed to crack the wall and scrape some paint off.

"I'm sorry," said Raven. "I'll pay for all the damage-"

Artemis waved a hand. "It's okay, don't worry about it. It was an accident. If you knew how many comforters Harry has ruined…"

Harry shot a mock glare at Artemis.

"Well, it's true," said Artemis.

Raven could feel fear emanating slightly from Harry.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked Raven. "Did you sleep walk or something?"

"I'm fine," muttered Raven. "I just-if I lose control for some reason, my powers can go kind of haywire-and the dream…"

The dream had felt so real though. The pain, she had _felt it. _And Starfire had been in it, and she had been screaming like someone was torturing her. And the man-

The man had called her Harry…

"I'm going to go get some tea if that's okay," said Raven sliding out of the bed.

Everyone else stepped out into the hallway. Raven opened up the dresser looking for a purple bathrobe she had put away earlier. She could hear Harry and Artemis talking in the hallway.

"I was having one of my usual nightmares," Harry was saying heavily. "I heard the screaming and thought something was happening. Freaked me out."

"Well, go downstairs with her,"

"I just want to be alone."

"Harry, don't let her go downstairs by herself."

"Why don't _you _go downstairs and keep her company?"

"Because Holly and I had been _busy, _and she probably wouldn't be happy if I disappeared downstairs_."_

"Oh, uh, never mind."

Raven blushed a bit, knowing what Artemis and Holly had been doing. Like she really needed that information…

She pulled the bathrobe snugly around her and went downstairs where Harry was sitting glumly at the island. A teakettle was on the stove and Harry was nibbling on a cookie from a tin.

"You don't have to stay with me," said Raven, getting a mug.

Harry shrugged. "I won't be sleeping the rest of the night anyway."

"Sorry I woke you."

Harry took another small bite of his cookie. "I only sleep like four hours or so a night."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I don't need as much," said Harry. "With my abilities, my body regenerates quicker, so I don't sleep as much."

The kettle boiled and Raven poured them both a mug of hot water and added tea bags.

"So what do you do all night, if you're not sleeping?"

Harry added sugar to his tea. "I watch a lot of TV. Adult Swim is a life saver."

Raven sighed lightly. She remembered Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy had all loved Adult Swim. Even Starfire had gotten into it. She had particularly enjoyed what she called the "Mechanical Chicken."

"I read too," said Harry. "Or I play on my laptop."

"Oh." Raven sipped her tea. "Sorry about the screaming and waking you up. I heard what you said in the hall…"

Harry glanced at her, his face tightening slightly. He poked at his half eaten cookie. He then raised his hand and a blade slid out. "My comforter is getting to be more than hole than cloth."

Raven eyed the blade, which was glinting in the light. "I remember you said your blades come out in your sleep. Can't you control them?"

"Of course," said Harry, making the other ones slide out slowly. "But not really in my sleep. I used to have to sleep with special guards that went over my hand. So I wouldn't stab Ginny by accident."

She had heard enough to know that Ginny had been Harry's wife, but apparently they were divorced.

"I feel about breaking the lamps and the slamming the dresser into the wall."

Harry shrugged. "He knows you didn't do it on purpose. He's not some jerk that would make you pay for it. Sheesh, if he charged me for the all the pillows, sheets, and comforters I've poked holes into, I'd be in debt." He withdrew the blades and sparks healed up the slit.

They were silent a moment.

"You okay?" asked Harry. "You're not going to accidentally kill one of us in our sleep one night are you?"

"No!" said Raven indignantly.

"Just checking. Must've been a really bad nightmare."

Raven got quiet, thinking about it. "Starfire was in it."

"Starfire?"

"She was my friend, one of my team mates," said Raven, staring into her tea. "She was from Tamaran, a faraway planet. We got pretty close, even though she made me go to the mall with her more than I liked." She didn't want to get to into the dream too much, but something was bothering her, and she thought maybe if she talked about it a little, it would help. Since the incident with her team mates, she hadn't had really anyone to talk too. Before, if something was bothering, she could talk to the others. Sometimes it took a few days, but being with the same people for so many years, she had gotten pretty close to all of them. Here, everyone was pretty nice to her, but she didn't really know them, and there were some things she just couldn't tell them.

She wanted to know something.

"Listen, I'm an empath, which means I can detect others people's feelings sometimes and pick up on their thoughts and such. I think…I think was dreaming something else and then I somehow picked up on your nightmare."

Harry was trying to keep his face neutral, but Raven could feel anxiety coming from him. "Oh?"

Raven took another breath. "There was a guy, pointing a wand at me, and I was in a lot of pain. Like, agonizing pain. And he called me Harry. He said I would be his weapon and then he used some kind of spell on me-." She stopped, not wanting to describe how horrible the pain had been.

Harry was very still, staring at her.

"What the hell?"

Raven's eyes widened a little. Well, she must have been right. She had picked up his nightmare.

"You-you got into my dream!?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! You must have been having a strong dream, and with me, I just ended up sharing it, sort of."

Harry was glaring at her. "The stuff I dream about-it's none of your business!"

Raven drew her bathrobe tighter around her. "Yelling at me isn't going to make it better!"

Harry stood up. "Keep your powers away from me!" He walked out of the room.

Raven remained in her seat, getting angry. How dare he? It wasn't like she did it on purpose! If strong emotions of fear were coming from him, it was only natural she'd end up picking it up, especially with the problems she'd had with her powers lately.

She didn't sleep much the rest of the night.

In the morning, breakfast seemed tense. Holly had left early to go report some stuff to her boss, Trouble, in Haven. Butler and Juliet had eaten early and gone to the gym for training, so it was just Artemis, Coral, Harry, and Raven at the table.

Harry ignored Raven, who in turn ignored him. Two could play at that game. Artemis tried talking to them, while feeding Coral, who was determined to get as much oatmeal into her hair as possible. All he got was mostly grunts and single word answers.

Raven excused herself quickly and went upstairs to meditate.

"All right, Harry, what happened?" asked Artemis, wiping oatmeal off Corals face and head. "You two both seem weird. What, are you not speaking to her for some reason?"

"Hmph." Harry drained his coffee.

"Harry, come on."

Harry glowered at his half finished food. "She got into my dream."

"What does that mean?"

"She's an empath. She picks up on feelings or some bull crap and she ended up having the same nightmare I was having."

"Oh," said Artemis. "She told you what she dreamt?"

"Yeah." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It was just one of my usual nightmares. Aeron was torturing me saying some things and she dreamt the same thing apparently. Pissed me off."

"Why?"

"I don't want people, like-ending up in my head!" Harry sputtered. "If she'd saw the wrong thing, what would she assume!?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, once in a while I dream that I killed that little girl, remember I thought I had, but then it turned out she'd gotten away before the building blew up? What if she'd ended up seeing that, and then thought I was a murderer!"

"Obviously, you're not, or you wouldn't be working for The Order."

"Yeah, but what if I had killed her and no one knew of it? And Raven wouldn't know the whole story either way." Harry scowled at his empty cup. "I don't like people just knowing stuff like that about my life. It was a horrible time in my life. It's why I ended up with these powers. I don't want people in my head, or knowing what I think. Next thing we'll find out is that she's a mind reader and spying on us or something."

Artemis's phone rang.

Holly's voice emitted from it. "Artemis, three rogue trolls have escaped the Lower Elements and are heading toward Mabsburgh, fifty miles north of here. I'm on my way already, but it'll be a bit before I can get there or before a team can get up there. Harry and Raven need to get surveillance and only interfere if it becomes necessary."

Harry pushed his chair back. "Shit."

He went upstairs and knocked on Raven's door. The door creaked open after a minute and her violet eyes peered out. She looked a bit mad. "What?"

"Let's go," snapped Harry. "We got trolls."

A raised eyebrow. "Oh, wow, trolls already, " she said in her usual monotone.

"Come on, we got to fly, get surveillance and onlyinterfere if the trolls threaten someone, which is very likely, as they are near a town. We can fly, I'll lead."

"Fine."

Raven could tell Harry was still mad at her, but she didn't really care. She was more worried about dealing with trolls, seeing as she had never seen one before.

Harry let his wings out and Raven levitated as they flew north to Mabsburgh.

When they got close to Mabsburgh, it was easy to spot the trolls. They were the only, huge, ugly, smelly beasts lumbering around, with giant tusks.

"If we have to interfere, stay away from the tusks, they're poisonous, and the nasty curved claws can gut you in a second. The light drives them crazy, after being underground in the dark."

"Good to know."

Harry had his cell phone out, taking video that was being sent to Holly's helmet and also to the LEP.

"A team should be here soon, to help get rid of them, and to make any humans that happened to see them forget."

"Okay."

Harry ignored her for the rest of the time, while they filmed the trolls, who were roaring and smacking aside small trees. They were dangerously close to a small farm that was right on the edge of the town.

"Crap," muttered Harry as they flew closer.

The farm only had a couple of cows and a couple of goats, while a few hens squawked and flapped around. There was a small barn and a modest house.

A man was outside his house, staring at the three huge beasts coming onto his land.

A stray chicken was snatched up and made into an on the spot snack.

The man ran into his house and came out with a shotgun.

"This idiot is going to get himself killed," said Harry swooping down.

The man aimed the shotgun at Harry, seeing him flying toward.

"Get out of here!" snapped Harry. "That shotgun ain't gonna do crap against those trolls!"

"What is this!" the man was yelling. "Monsters and you! Some weirdo!"

The two remaining trolls were getting closer, roaring. The man pissed himself and ran back into his house.

Raven flew down and used her powers to lift a giant rock out of the ground and send it hurtling toward one of the trolls. It clonked the beast on the head, who roared and stumbled, looking around. It's mean eyes fixed on Raven and it rushed forward. Raven darted to one side.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" several more rocks were lifted up. Harry was flying around another one, trying to go for the head with his blades, but it kept flailing its huge arms up.

The third one, chicken blood splattered around its mouth, came running toward Harry and he had to fight both of them at the same time. Raven was throwing rocks at her troll, who kept batting most of them away.

Suddenly the door opened and the man poked his head out. He had his shotgun.

"You led these things onto my property!"

Harry wasn't paying attention and his back was to the door, trying to deal with two trolls.

There was a loud bang.

Harry hesitated in the air, having just been shot through the back. Raven could see the hole through his clothing as blood blossomed suddenly.

Harry felt the pain. The bullet had gone right through his heart. What the hell? He was trying to keep this guy from being turned into a troll's lunch.

Seeing the advantage, a troll lashed out at him and the blow sent him sprawling into the yard, the claws having opened up giant gashes in his chest. Blood splattered everywhere. He landed hard in the dirt, blood bubbling in his throat and trickling out of his mouth. The bullets had massively damaged his heart and the claws had broken his ribs and punctured his lungs.

Raven's troll was angrily hurling rocks around. One was hurtling toward his head. He closed his eyes. If that hit his head…Raven would be on her own for sure until LEP got there.

Harry braced for the blow, but suddenly a shield appeared above him, and it deflected the rock. Raven had cast it while fighting.

Raven had just managed to knock out her troll with a well aimed rock and she darted over to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

She used her powers to bend the barrel of the shotgun back onto itself. The old man stared in shock, dropped it outside and then quickly slammed the door.

Raven whirled to face the last two trolls.

She dodged as the trolls attempted to slash at her.

"Shit." She snatched up some wooden posts from the ground and sent them like missiles at her opponents. One hit its mark and impaled the unfortunate troll through its eye and into its brain.

Harry was trying to get to his feet, despite not being healed enough.

The last troll lashed out and managed to snatch Raven's leg and it yanked down, taking her to the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She could see the tusks gleaming, ready to gut her.

Suddenly the troll roared and something flew onto its face.

Harry had used his wings to propel himself onto the monsters face and was gouging his claws deep into his eyes. Raven, getting her breathe back, sent a wooden stake into the beasts throat. A jet of blood sprayed out. Harry yanked his claws out and fell backwards, landing in the dirt next to Raven as the monster fell backwards with a thump.

"Fuck," muttered Harry, clutching his chest, where sparks where still healing his wounds. "My heart isn't even done yet."

Raven looked at him wide eyed. "You're still moving?"

"Yeah…barely," Harry wheezed. He still had blood in his lungs.

Raven got to her feet wincing while Harry staggered to a tree stump and sat on it, wincing.

"Um, thanks," said Raven, just as suddenly a large shape materialized next to her.

Raven raised her hand, encased in her power, but a small person hopped out of the pod looking thing.

"It's just me!" said Holly. "Took a shuttle. LEP should be here to dispose soon. Harry are you okay?"

Harry grunted.

"The old guy in there saw it all," said Raven. "He shot Harry."

Holly's eyes narrowed. "He'll be mind wiped. But there isn't much else we can do."

By the time the mess was being cleaned up, Harry had healed enough and they flew back to Fowl Manor.

` They landed on the front lawn.

Harry straightened his tattered shirt. "Um, thanks for making that shield thing before the rock hit my head. If you hadn't, it would have taken me a lot longer to heal.

"Oh, it's fine."

"And…sorry for yelling at you last night. That was uncalled for. I guess when you're sleeping, you can't always control things."

Raven was surprised. "It's okay."

"You can't read minds can you?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes at her."

"Yes, but only if I touch you, preferably your head, or if I have a particularly strong mental bond with someone. Robin, our team leader, and I had one."

"Oh," said Harry.

Bringing Robin up made her eyes smart with tears and she quickly turned toward the house without a backward glance. She shut herself in her room.

She missed them all so much, even that loser Beast Boy.

She meditated for awhile, until loud knocking sounded on the door.

Raven opened it and Juliet was standing there.

"Listen, now that your back from troll killing, we should go shopping!"

"Uhhh," Raven winced at the word "shopping."

"Come on, Artemis gave me his credit card. He'll probably regret it, but you need more clothes."

Raven hesitated. She did need some more clothes, preferably all in black, blue, purple, and more black. She could even buy some sweat pants for sleeping in that didn't have the words "spank me" on the back, like the pair Juliet had given her.

"I guess," mumbled Raven.

**Okay, please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Just as a note, I fixed a couple things. I added in a very small bit in the first chapter, after Luke Dragneel reviewed and mentioned that the rest of the Titans could have just been buried under the rumble, and when I first wrote, I didn't really have Raven check quite as thoroughly as she should have. Also, as he pointed out, for those who have not read the series, AF stands for Artemis Fowl.**

**Also, I realized I titled Chapter three as chapter four by accident, so I fixed that too.**

**And the idea with Harry's kids below came from, Le Diablo Blanc2. Thanks Le Diablo Blanc2!**

Raven hated the Dublin mall just as much as any other mall. She kept her complaints to herself though, figuring she should be grateful that Artemis let Juliet use his credit card to buy her some clothes, since when she had arrived, it wasn't like she had come with her belongings.

They sat in the food court now, their purchases tucked under the table. Despite much whining and cajoling, Raven's new wardrobe consisted of mostly black, blue, black, grey, black, purple, and more black items of clothing. If Juliet had had her way, the bags would have been filled with bright pink and purple items, plus T-shirts with glitter.

They were munching on a pizza from one of the food court restaurants. Half pepperoni and half the works.

Raven was drinking a cup of tea she had gotten from one of the restaurants. Herbal tea her ass, it tasted like weak dishwater with loads of sugar added in. Juliet was drinking Coke.

"I'm not really supposed to drink Coke," she said.

"Why not?"

Juliet grinned. "Butler says it's all empty calories and sugar. I'm supposed to be all fit and whatnot and Coke has no nutrients or protein or anything good for you, but I can't help it."

"I won't tell," said Raven.

Juliet wiped pizza grease off her fingers. "So, Artemis says you come from another dimension? What's it like?"

Raven sipped her tea. "Well, it's just like here, except apparently nobody's ever heard of the Teen Titans here."

Juliet folded her napkin. "I've heard theories, of there being an infinite number of universes and no two are quite the same, but I don't really know anymore. So I guess Harry Potter isn't famous in your world?"

"He's famous?"

"Well, yeah!" said Juliet. "Well, mostly just in the Wizarding world."

"Why?" asked Raven.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

Juliet gave Raven a quick version of the story, including how Harry finally defeated Lord Voldemort.

"So he's really quite popular," said Juliet. "He doesn't really enjoy it though. I think he enjoys living at the manor, because none of us knew about the Wizarding world until Holly finally told us, so we didn't know about him until after all the Lord Voldemort events were done and over. So when we got to know him, we weren't all like awe of him, or treating him differently."

"Yeah, I guess growing up famous would be a pain," said Raven.

"Well, I guess we better go," said Juliet.

Back at the manor, Raven went to see Artemis to thank him and then went to her room to fold her clothes and put them away. She sat on the bed afterward and sighed. She could feel a slight headache starting. She got some tea and drank it and then meditated, but the headache wasn't getting better.

She was lying on her bed, willing it to go away.

She started to doze off.

"_You will find the weakness."_

"_I won't do anything for you!"_

"_Do you want her to die?"_

"_N-no!"_

Harry was on the back porch when his phone rang,

Ginny. He sighed. "Hello."

"Yeah, Harry, would you like to tell me why Molly fell down and scraped her knee and magical sparks popped up and healed it?"

Harry paused. "Wait, what?"

"Your daughter apparently inherited one of your powers! What's next? James has blades coming out the back of his hands!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" asked Harry. "You should be happy."

"WHAT!?"

"Molly can heal herself up, that's good," said Harry. "That if way she ever gets hurt or something-"

"KIDS IN SCHOOL WILL THINK SHE'S A FREAK!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Harry yelled back. "It's not a bad thing to have! We knew there was a slight possibility when we decided to have kids!"

"We decided to send the kids to a good Muggle school until they're old enough to go to Hogwarts!" snapped Ginny. "Now we can't because if she scrapes herself or something, sparks pop up and heal it! And we can't have a bunch of Muggles seeing that!"

"Then send her to a good magical elementary school."

"There aren't any close by!" Ginny sounded like she was gritting her teeth. "The nearest one, the nearest GOOD one, is over a hundred miles away and you can only Floo there if you live in the school's District!"

"Then move," said Harry. He was actually glad to find one of his kids had inherited his healing ability. It would be useful, in case she ever had an accident and injured herself in some way.

"Benjamin just got settled in his new job, we can't move yet."

"Well, I don't really care about _Benjamin."_

"James is already settled in his preschool, I can't rip him out, and then move all that way," said Ginny. "I can't believe this! This is all your fault!"

Harry actually laughed. "Really? It's my fault? Last I checked, it takes two to make a baby. You didn't seem worried about the possibility of our second child getting powers when you were riding my dick."

There was silence on the other end, followed by something that sounded like, "you bastard".

"Plus, we had everything planned out, when we were planning to move to America with the kids, and get settled, they were going to go to a private American magic school, and then Hogwarts. Everything would have been fine, if one of the babies showed powers. But no, you run off and start fucking some other guy. Bet you didn't think of that when you were riding his dick."

Ginny gasped. "I told you we didn't do it before I left you! How dare you say that!?"

"Oh, wow, you didn't screw him, you just made plans to run off with him and take my kids away."

"You can go fuck yourself!"

"I already did this morning."

"You're a dick, Harry."

She hung up.

Harry sighed as he went and got himself a bottle of whiskey and returned to the back porch. He poured himself a small glass and sat sipping it.

He wished that he and Ginny would be able to act civilized to each other. The first year, between the divorce and him fighting to get at least partial custody of James and Molly, he had mostly refrained from yelling at her, although she didn't. She was angry that he kept fighting for the kids, ended up getting more and more bitter toward him, which caused him to have more trouble holding his temper with her. He didn't call her names like she did to him, though.

He always felt depressed and moody after one of their phone calls.

He heard a footstep and suddenly Raven was next to him, looking at him with an oddly blank look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Raven continued to stare at him. She reached her hand out and placed it on his head.

"Um, what are you doing?" Harry didn't like being touched too much.

She removed her hand then and walked back into the house.

"What the hell was that?"

Harry got up and went into the house to find Raven collapsed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Raven?" he rushed up to her.

She was blinking her eyes.

"What? I thought I was in my room-"she rubbed her head.

"Why did you come out there and touch my head?"

"What? I didn't touch anybody…my head is pounding."

She got up shakily.

"I started dozing off upstairs and now I'm down here…"

"You came out and touched my head," said Harry. "What, are you sleep walking again?"

"I don't know…"

Raven never had a history of sleepwalking before, at least, not that she remembered.

"Yeah, well, you came out, stared at me, laid your hand on my head, and then went back in."

"Maybe I am, I mean, with all the stress, maybe I am. Please don't mention this to the others, it's embarrassing."

"Okay," said Harry. "But it's still weird, and creepy."

Raven fiddled with her cloak that she had wrapped around her.

"Uh, you want to sit with me outside?" asked Harry.

"I guess."

Raven sat outside with Harry, trying to remember leaving her room, but all she could remember was laying on her bed and closing her eyes. Her head still hurt, but not as bad.

"Want a drink?" asked Harry.

Raven shook her head. "I don't drink."

"Why not? You don't like it?"

"Alcohol is too-it effects the mind badly, so I it could be a hindrance to me, make me lose control or something."

"Oh," said Harry, staring out at the huge back yard. His phone rang again. "Dammit."

"What, Ginny?"

"How do you control it, so the sparks don't come up?"

"You don't."

"I can't send her to the Muggle school like this! There has to be a way to make it stop! Besides poking her with silver."

"I don't control the sparks, like, I can't make it just stop."

"Fine, whatever."

She hung up again.

"Sorry, ex-wife," mumbled Harry.

"Oh," said Raven. "I guess you don't get along."

"No." Harry sipped his whiskey. "Except for the kids, I kind of wish I'd never gotten involved with her again and married her."

Raven stared out at the darkening sky. "I know what that feels like."

"Have you ever been married?"

Raven's eyes widened a bit. "No! Heck no! But…I was dating one of my old team mates…Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy?"

"He could turn in any kind of animal," said Raven. "We started going out, but then, he cheated on me. Some blonde bimbo."

"Oh, that sucks," said Harry. "Ginny cheated on me."

"It's even worse when you're married with kids," said Raven. "At least with my ex-boyfriend, I could just dump the loser." And kill him along with everyone else by accident. Her throat choked up.

"I'm sorry, but did he die too?"

Raven nodded. "They all did," she said in a small voice.

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What were they like?"

Raven smiled a bit as she described a little bit about each of them. Beast Boy was last.

"I never thought he would cheat on me," said Raven.

"I never thought Ginny would cheat on me either," said Harry. "I mean, we got together in school for a bit, and then we broke up, then for awhile I was too scared to ask her back out so some years went by and then after, well, we got back together and got married. I thought she was in it for the long haul, but apparently not. Did Robin threaten to kick Beast Boy off the team for what he did?"

Raven shrugged. "The day I found out, the Tower collapsed."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, to have that all happen at once, I'm sorry."

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," said Raven getting up and heading into the house, wiping her eyes as soon as she was inside.

She didn't normally open up so much, especially to people she didn't know too well. She felt extremely sad now and had to meditate before showering and laying in bed to sleep.

Harry went up to his room later and took a shower and plopped in bed. He didn't have any sleeping pills to try and knock himself out for longer, so he'd be up in around four hours or so. Great, another nightmare to look forward too.

Raven , in her room, was having a bad dream.

_Beast Boy was dancing in the living room of the Titan Tower with the blonde girl, Heidi._

"_I have found my true love," he was saying. "The most gorgeous, beautiful girl."_

_Raven was standing off to the side, astonished that he'd bring this girl here._

"_You told me you loved me!"_

"_I never loved you," said Beast Boy. "Who could be in love with moody, gloomy Raven? You were an okay screw, but that was it."_

_Raven's jaw dropped. "How could you say that!? We've known each other for years and-and-"_

"_Yeah, I tapped it, and now it's time to move on," he said. _

"_You will be my weapon Harry."_

Raven's dreams shifted over and she was dreaming that she was Harry, being tortured by some wizard. She moaned and shifted in her bed.

Suddenly a hand smacked her face and she awoke with a jolt, her heart hammering. Luckily no furniture had gone flying across the room.

"Urple!" said a voice.

Raven let out a very un-Raven-like squeal and sat up, sweating. A small figure was in the bed with her, and the door was wide open. Light from a nightlight came in enough for her to see Coral, wearing pajamas with bunnies all over them.

"Urple," she said, crawling into Raven's lap and reaching up to finger her hair.

"Oh, gosh, Coral, you scared me," she said, putting a hand over her heart. Harry must have been having a nightmare, and she picked up on it again. Luckily Coral woke her up.

"Dang it, is this going to happen like every night?"

"Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it," chanted Coral.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" said Raven picking up Coral and holding her up a bit. "Don't you start repeating that! I don't want to be responsible for teaching a toddler near cuss words."

Coral smushed her hands into Raven's face, which was very unpleasant, as they were suspiciously sticky, then she grabbed a hank of Raven's hair.

"Ow, why aren't you in bed anyway?"

She huffed and climbed out of bed. How did you hold a squirming toddler? She settled for tucking Coral under her arm like a sack and going to Artemis and Holly's room. She knocked gently until someone sleepily called to come in.

Holly was sitting up in bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Coral somehow got into my room," said Raven holding out the toddler.

"Oh, gosh, she must climbed out of her crib!" said Holly, slipping out of bed. "Here, she can sleep us with tonight, sorry. She turned into quite the little adventurous climber lately."

"Maybe it means she's ready for a big girl bed," Artemis mumbled sleepily.

"Okay, sorry to bug you," said Raven.

"Don't worry, sorry she woke you up," said Holly.

Raven paused outside Harry's room; she could feel the strong emotions emanating from the room. Then she heard the TV click on. Harry must have woken up. Raven glided down to the kitchen for tea and drank it before going back to bed, but she was still too rattled to sleep. Harry had some awful nightmares, what had happened to him to cause those?

A few days later, Raven got her first paycheck. Artemis has set her up with a bank so she had a debit card.

She portaled herself behind a building in Dublin and emerged, unseen. The first thing she wanted to find was a book store.

She found a second hand shop and she spent some time wandering around, browsing the horror section. After she found a few, she purchased them and then found a small café where she could get some tea and sit in a corner and read.

She had a cell phone, in case something happened, but nothing happened that day, so she spent the entire afternoon reading and relaxing.

It was almost dark before she figured she should go back. She packed her books into their bag and decided to walk home, since it was a nice night. It was quite cold, but she was dressed warm enough, and once she away from Dublin enough, if her legs got tired, she could just take the lazy way out and glide the rest of the way.

She was going up the road toward the manor, thinking about the book she had been reading and enjoying how quiet and peaceful it was outside, when she heard a noise behind her.

She could see the dark shape of a person standing there. A chill ran up her spine. Who else would be walking along this road?

"Time to go back, Raven."

**I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this, favorite and follow it, and review. It means a lot to me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Five**

** To Raven Leveau: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I think I might have something special cooked up for Ginny later on...**

"Time to go back, Raven."

Raven tensed, trying to see the figure before her. The voice was familiar.

"Who are you?" asked Raven, making her voice hard, but a slight note of fear crept in anyway.

"Of course you don't remember," said the man. "But I made sure of that. But enough chatter, you will come with me."

"Get away from me!" snarled Raven. She dropped her back of books and lifted her hands. "Azareth-"

"I don't think so."

"M-m-met-"

Suddenly Raven's head began hurting. She stuttered to a halt during her incantation and she gripped her head as the pain radiated from the base of her skull and into the rest of her head in waves. It was so intense, Raven could have sworn she had blacked out for a second, but she couldn't be sure.

"Quite painful, isn't it, but there is much worse pain than that," said the man. "Pity it doesn't entirely work always, but a half demon brain is quite extraordinary after all. Now come along, like a good girl."

"N-no."

The man was coming closer. Raven could see him getting closer and she stumbled backwards landing on the ice cold concrete of the road.

A hand grabbed her arm and another fisted her hair, yanking her head back. Raven swung out with a fist, hitting her assailant in the face.

"You will _pay _for that."

Raven felt a fist punch her in the face. Dizzy, she collapsed on the road. The man was reaching for her again, but she curled her knees into her chest and suddenly kicked out.

"Urgh!" growled the man, taking the blow right in his chest. Raven scrambled to her knees, her head spinning and achy, the side of her face felt like it had been hit by car. She began to crawl away.

"Get up, get up," she whispered to herself. She got to her feet and tried to run, but she was tackled from behind.

Raven screamed as the man grabbed her hair once more and yanked her head back. She heard a click and felt something wooden tap the side of her head.

"I suggest you behave yourself."

"Fuck off-"

"CRUCIO!"

Raven could feel a horrible pain throughout her body, like she was being set on fire, while thousands of knives were stabbing her. Every bone felt like it was being broken in a hundred places. Every bone, muscle, ligament and nerve was being shredded and soaked in acid.

She was screaming and writhing on the ground. The pain wouldn't stop, every second was an eternity, she would die-

Vaguely, very vaguely, she heard another familiar voice, and a yell. The pains stopped and she lay on the ground gasping.

"Get away from her!"

"GHHdddH-harry?"

"Not yet-" the man was saying something. There was a flash as the man must have aimed some sort of spell at Harry. There was some flashing lights, some yells, and Harry was blasted backward along the road. There was a dim flash of dark blue and the man seemed to be gone.

Raven tried to get up, but she collapsed to her knees, her legs too shaky.

"Raven?"

Harry had gotten up and was rushing toward her, he had his wand out.

"Lumos."

A small ball of light appeared on the tip, illuminating them.

"He's gone?" asked Raven, looking around, just in case. Her head was still hurting, but it wasn't as bad.

"Yeah, but, who was that? Why did he attack you?"

"I don't know," said Raven.

Harry gingerly put a finger on her chin, tilting her head to one side while he moved the lit wand.

"You're face is swelling up, it's black and blue," said Harry. "I heard you screaming bloody murder-"

"He used some kind of spell on me," said Raven. "He said "Crucio" and pointed his wand at me-"

"Ugh, Raven, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I didn't even know you were out here, I just went walking because I was bored…"

Raven noticed a small scrape on his face. "Why isn't that healing?"

Harry grimaced. "I got a knife or something in my side."

"He stabbed you?"

Harry lifted his shirt up a little bit. There was a small red slit in his side, bleeding.

"It'll be fine."

"It's not healing though…"

"It's silver," muttered Harry. "If I get stabbed with silver, I lose my powers. It must have been a small knife, and he snapped it off in me, when I was close. I managed to stab him in the arm, but I felt him stab me in the side and then he blasted me with a spell. Artemis can get it out."

"We should go," said Raven, weakly, trying to get to her feet. Her head throbbed as she struggled to her feet. Her vision was fuzzy.

"Can you even walk?" asked Harry, taking her elbow.

"I'll be fine," muttered Raven, focusing on trying to keep her balance.

Suddenly she realized she was lying on the concrete.

"Who put this road here?" she mumbled, everything spinning.

She heard a noise as Harry grabbed her plastic bag of books and then gingerly scooped her up in his arms.

"I-I could levitate us there," Raven managed to get out. Blackness was gathering in the edges of her vision. "I d-don't be, I mean, I don't need to be carried. You're injured..."

"You can't even walk, and you can barely string out a sentence," said Harry, the bag of books slapping against his side with every step. "Just hang on, we'll be there soon."

Raven blacked out and it seemed like a second later, she was waking up in her bed. Her head wasn't hurting anymore.

"You're awake." Holly was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I came in to check on you. Juliet guarded you for half the night. Harry guarded you the first half."

"Guarded me?"

"Yeah, to make sure you would be alright."

Raven rubbed her head and sat up.

"Artemis wants to know what happened, he only had Harry's half of the story."

"Harry got stabbed with something silver-"

"Artemis got it out," said Holly. "It was pretty deep in there, but it's healed up fine now, of course."

"I feel better now," said Raven, carefully getting up. "What time is it?"

"Morning."

Raven touched the side of her face, but it felt normal. Holly told her that Artemis had healed her.

"Artemis?"

"Yeah, since were married, it like he's partially fairy. He can heal too."

"Oh." Raven kept learning more and more about fairies.

Raven went downstairs were everyone was sitting, eating breakfast.

Artemis made sure she was okay and then asked her about last night's events. Raven told him everything.

Afterwards, Artemis sat in silence thinking.

"You have no idea who did this?"

"No." Raven shook her head.

"Do you have any enemies?"

Raven scoffed. "Do you know how many enemies the Titans have? Half the prison inmates in our realm hate us. But it didn't sound like anybody that we would know. And last I was their, all of our major enemies were in prison. I doubt any of them would be able to get here."

"But what about the blue light that flashed? That doesn't sound like Apparating, or any spell that I know of personally." Harry was stirring cream into a second cup of coffee.

"He said I was going back," said Raven. "But I don't know where _back _is, unless, he means back to my realm."

"Would anybody be looking for you there?"

Raven shrugged. Sure, people were probably wondering had happened to the Titans. Batman was likely freaking out that his old sidekick was gone- Robin. The Justice League was probably wondering. There was Titans East. But they wouldn't send someone, a wizard especially, to come and get her, especially like that. They probably thought she was dead anyway.

She clenched her fists, hating herself for what she had done to her teammates, and even worse, making others worry about their fate. Robin and Batman often fought and argued, but Batman still thought of Robin as a son.

She looked around the faces of the people sitting around the table, discussing last night's events, and what new security measures should be enacted. If she told them what she had done, they would hate her, cast her out, arrest her, maybe even kill her. Harry would never have defended her last night if he knew that she was a murderer, even though it was by accident.

She got up and left the room, tears pricking her eyes.

She went outside and went walking toward what looked like some small gardens. She realized someone was behind her. She turned and glared.

"I need to be alone."

"Artemis said no one is to go outside alone," said Harry. "We have to start being really careful now."

Raven muttered something unintelligible.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

Raven whirled on him. "No, I'm not all right! The people I thought of as my family are dead! Weird shit is happening and I don't know what's going to happen! I don't have any friends and I just-"

Tears were threatening to spill so Raven whirled and quickly levitated down the path, away.

Raven found a small area, where there was a small man made stream that made a bend, with an oak tree in the bend. There was a little bench next to it so she sat, trying not to cry, and to keep her powers under control. Later she teleported to her room, where she spent the entire day meditating.

She went to bed early and awoke after a horrid nightmare that had started with the events of the night before and then meshed into a nightmare Harry must have been having. She awoke tangled in her sheets, her face pressed into her pillow, muffling her screams. She had shattered the lamp by her bed.

She got out of bed, shaking and went downstairs for tea to calm down. Harry came down after a bit.

"Oh, you're up," he said.

"Yeah," said Raven. "I ended up getting one of your nightmares."

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure whether he should apologize for that or not.

"I don't really like that," he said.

"You think I like it?" asked Raven.

Harry grabbed a jug of juice from the fridge and sat at the island, ready to ream Raven a new asshole for being a bitch. But he stopped, realizing that she had been through a lot lately, her friends, dying, getting dumped in some new place, the attack. Anybody would be stressed.

Raven felt sighed, thinking she shouldn't take her anger out on others. "I'm sorry. And I never-uh-thanked you for saving me the other night."

"It's nothing," said Harry, pouring himself some juice.

"I just wish I knew who he was, and how it was around him I started to get such a head ache," said Raven.

"Artemis wanted to talk to you earlier, but you were shut up in your room," said Harry. "He said the first time you came outside and attacked me, you said your head was hurting. It could be something about the man that is causing it, but we nobody saw him around, and no security alarms were breached."

"I thought of that too," said Raven. "But, if he had been around, he would have tried to take me then. I think it's just stress. I wake up tense a lot, so that probably accounts for the headaches. These past couple of months have been hell. I better get back to bed, try to get some more sleep."

"TV for me," said Harry. "If I can find where I left my _300 _DVD."

Raven went back upstairs and got in bed, pulling the covers around her. She slipped into a dream. She was with Beast Boy and everything was perfect, he had never cheated on her. He was her one and only and she was his one and only.

"Raven, I need you to come back with me," he was saying, stroking the side of his face.

"Where?" asked Raven, confused.

"You'll see." Beast Boy's reached up and grabbed a hank of her hair.

"Let's go."

It hurt. He was pulling her head back. It felt so real…to real…

She jerked awake. Someone _was _pulling her head back by her hair. A hand clamped over her mouth just as she tried to scream and it turned into a terrified whimper. She struggled against the weight that was against her and she felt warm breath on her ear as the person holding her leaned in and spoke in a deadly calm whisper.

"Did you think I wouldn't come back for you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

** To the reviewer who posted the last couple of reviews anonymously: I would have replied to you directly, but you weren't logged in or whatever. Yes, there is a lot of negativity in Harry and Raven, especially seeing as Raven just basically lost her entire family recently and Harry went through a lot and ended up in a nasty divorce and losing his kids. But they'll both get better. They can't stay totally negative forever, otherwise how would a relationship be able to properly start (seeing that this is a RavenXHarry story) and be maintained? Thanks for taking the time review and tell me what you thought.**

** Later on, the **_**Italicized**_** part means a memory.**

Raven struggled against the person who was holding her. She realized her hands were tied behind her back.

Harry was downstairs, looking through Artemis and Holly's huge DVD collection, trying to find his _300 _DVD to finish watching. Blood, guts, fighting, total man movie. It was the best. He couldn't wait for the sequel to come out on DVD.

He couldn't find it and figured it must be upstairs in his room somewhere. He started to head to his upstairs.

Raven's attacker was dragging her off the bed. Raven kicked and twisted herself, trying to get free, but his grip was too strong. Suddenly a dark blue portal appeared in the room. It looked like a swirling vortex of energy, slightly see through. The man took his hand off Raven's mouth and she took that opportunity to scream bloody murder to awaken the house and then use her magic.

"AZARETH METRION ZIN-"

"Stupefy!"

A spell hit Raven and she knew nothing else for awhile…

Harry heard the scream and raced toward Raven's room. He heard a couple of doors opening down the hall and realized Juliet must have heard and probably the rest of the house too. He burst in through Raven's bedroom door and saw her being held and dragged toward a swirling portal by a figure who had his back to Harry. They started to go through the portal.

Harry leaped forward and grabbed the leg of the man. He felt a sucking motion and realized the room was disappearing.

Harry didn't know where they were going, but it wasn't very pleasant. It was different from using Floo, or a portkey, or Apparating. It wasn't long before Harry felt like he was about to throw up.

Suddenly he realized they must have arrived as they landed on a hard floor. Harry jumped up, ready to fight, and then threw up all over the floor.

In that few seconds delay, he heard the words "Stupefy!" and everything went blank.

**Fowl Manor**

Juliet raced toward Raven's room. She had seen Harry rush through the door and as she got there, she got a glimpse of them disappearing in some swirly blue thing.

"No!" she shrieked.

Butler was behind her, his Sig Sauer drawn.

"They're gone!" said Juliet. "Quick, check the security system in case anyone else is coming!"

Butler nodded and Juliet rushed to Holly and Artemis's room. Their door was just opening.

"Who screamed?"

Juliet explained and they checked on Coral, who was fine.

"I don't know what happened, but we have to find them," said Juliet.

"Raven still has that small tracker I injected in her when she first got here," said Artemis. "Let's check it."

Artemis raced to his study and powered up his laptop to check the trackers location, Holly hovered behind, holding a sleeping Coral.

"There is nobody else around," said Butler, having checked things. "But the system says there was no breach, how did he get in? The charms that Hermione put on the manor were not even breached either."

Artemis was looking at his Powerbook. "The tracker seems to have disappeared. My system can't find it. It says the last known location was here. Either it was removed somehow, or…"

"Or what?" asked Juliet.

"Or Raven's isn't anywhere on planet Earth, or our dimension at least."

**Location Unknown**

Raven felt herself coming too, her head drooping. She managed to lift it and blinked, trying to clear her head.

She was strapped to a chair in a small room, a strip of duct tape covering her mouth. She struggled against her bonds but nothing happened. Her head hurt and there was something uncomfortable around her neck.

"Well, well, have a good nap, Raven?"

Raven jerked and looked to the side to see a man standing there. He was tall, wearing fitted black pants and a fitted gray shirt. He was well muscled. He had eyes that were the darkest blue, almost purple and hair that was a bit longish. It was black with white streaks through it.

He smiled at Raven. "Don't you remember me?"

Raven stared. Something nagged in the back of her head. He almost seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it…

The man slapped Raven across the face. "Answer me when I speak to you. How quickly you forget the rules, but you never really liked cooperating anyway. Now, do you remember me?"

Raven slowly shook her head, the duct tape preventing her from speaking.

"I figured so," said the man. "Oh, how rude, you don't remember me. You can call me Aleric. Now let me explain something to you, I have a special collar around your neck. With that, you are unable to use your powers. So no levitating things, or portaling out, or anything. You try, you get shocked. You mess with it, you get shocked. Do you need a demonstration?"

Raven shook her head no.

"I think I'll show you." He pulled out a small remote and pushed a button.

Electricity flowed from the collar and through Raven's body, shocking her. She tensed in the chair and tried to scream while her body convulsed and jerked against the bonds.

It stopped. Raven sagged in the chair.

Aleric smiled at Raven. "Now, I'm guessing you remember absolutely nothing about what happened after the Tower collapsed?"

Raven stared at him. She had accidentally teleported to this new dimension, and landed in the Fowl Manor grounds. How did he know about that?

Aleric knelt in front of Raven and stared at her with his piercing eyes. "Landed at Fowl Manor, correct?"

Raven nodded slowly.

"But, what if I told you, that you didn't do it yourself? That I sent you off?"

Raven stared back at him. What was he trying to tell her?

"Poor Raven. Killed her entire team. I found you injured and bleeding at the Tower, nearly mad with grief when you realized what you had done. You're a murderer Raven. The Titans should have never trusted someone with powers like you, powers that could destroy them all, and all because your stupid ex was banging some other chick…"

Raven tensed. He was goading her, trying to mess with her emotions, to break her down, make her weak.

"Did you tell your new friends at Fowl Manor? That Harry Potter, or anybody else? No? I didn't think so."

He ripped the tape off. Raven let out a gasp of pain.

"Now, what if I told you that I had you here with me, for an entire year? It's been over an entire year since you caused the Tower incident. I had you all that time. And I only sent you away so you could aid me in something I needed help with."

Raven shook with fear. A year? It couldn't be. She had blacked out at the Tower and accidentally sent herself away! At least, that was what she thought…she had had some very vague dreams, or flashes of things that she didn't think had happened. What if…?

Aleric took out his wand and tapped the side of Raven's face. "Shocked?"

"You're lying," snarled Raven. "You're just trying to mess with me. It won't work."

Aleric smiled. "Really? Would you like to remember?"

He tapped his wand against Raven's head and muttered an incantation under his breath.

Suddenly Raven's head felt like it would split with pain. She gritted her teeth as memories began pouring in, flashing before her eyes. It was true! She had been here a whole year!

"No!" shrieked Raven. "NO! NO!" she began remembering something else as well. Something about Starfire.

"Okay, maybe I lied just a little," said Aleric. "You didn't kill them all. Starfire made it out."

_Raven sobbed in the rubble of the Tower. They were all gone. She couldn't bring them back. She couldn't…_

_ Raven blacked out and awoke later. She moaned, not knowing where she was at._

_ She opened her eyes and realized she was in a dark room, bare of any furniture. She shifted as she sat up, aching everywhere. She saw a slit of light in the corner. She got up and stumbled over, realizing it must be a door._

_ Locked._

_ She said her incantation to try and open it, but was met with a painful electric shock. She collapsed to the floor, jerking and thrashing._

_ When it stopped, she hesitantly tried again, but was meant with the same result. There was a collar around her neck. She tried to pull it off, only to be shocked. She sat breathing heavily, trying not to panic._

_ "Okay," she whispered to herself. "I'm in a dark room, locked in, with a collar that prevents me from using my powers. Just breathe. What would Robin do?"_

_ She lightly touched the tips of her fingers to the collar, feeling it around it. It appeared to be made of some light, cold flexible metal. When she moved her neck, it didn't shock her. She ran her fingers lightly around it, trying to see if there was maybe a lock, or a catch, or something. But there was nothing that she could feel. She was afraid to probe any further, in case it electrocuted her again._

_ She tried the door again, but nothing. She peered underneath and could only see bare, blank greenish grey walls but nothing else. The floor appeared to be the same color, from what she could see._

_ Her eyes adjusted a bit to the dim light and she could see the room was only about five or six feet wide and long. She crawled around, feeling on the floor for anything. Her hand bumped something metal and she realized it was a cup of water. There was a plate of some hard bread._

_ She had no appetite, but she drank a bit of the water and huddled in a corner, wrapped in her cloak for warmth. _

_ She didn't know long she was there, trying not to panic. She had no idea where she was, how she got there, or why. Had someone arrested her for destroying the Tower? But no, the Justice League didn't work like this. Not even Batman._

_ Did they even know yet what had happened?_

_ After what felt like hours and hours, a door opened. A well muscled man stood there, his hair black with white streaks._

_ "Hello, Raven, how nice to see you."_

_ "Who are you?" snarled Raven, standing._

_ "I am Aleric."_

_ "Why am I here? Who the hell do you think are?"_

_ Aleric stepped in. "You just murdered your entire team except for one. I suggest you settle down."_

_ "I-" Raven stopped. Except for one?_

_ "I think your little alien friend would like to see you," said Aleric._

_ "St-starfire!" Raven blurted out._

_ Aleric grabbed Raven by her arm and yanked her of the room, marching her down the greenish gray corridor, through some more doors, with locks, and into a larger room. Starfire was strapped to a chair. Her hands were encased in some kind of gloves, and she had a collar around her neck._

_ "This one keeps screaming at me in Tamaranian," said Aleric. "Had to shock her good."_

_ "Raven!" shouted Starfire._

_ "Starfire!"_

_ Starfire was covered in bruises and cuts. Her left eye was swollen and her skirt was torn._

_ Aleric thrust Raven toward Starfire and left through the door. _

_ "Get me out of this," said Starfire. "If you can. I have been unable to break free."_

_ "I can't use my powers, this collar," said Raven._

_ "Mine are useless as well," said Starfire. "Oh, Raven, I thought you were dead! I don't know what happened."_

_ "It was my fault," said Raven tugging on the straps keeping Starfire in the chair. There was nothing in the room to use. "I-I was mad at Beast Boy, and I-destroyed the Tower."_

_ Starfire gasped. _

_ "They're all dead and it's my fault!" sobbed Raven._

_ Starfire just stared at Raven, tears in eyes. "You…killed them?"_

_ Raven nodded. Starfire would hate her._

_ "Raven, you couldn't have, you are not evil."_

_ "I'm half demon!" said Raven. "I lost control, after what Beast Boy did to me…"_

_ "I refuse to believe this," said Starfire. "You are my friend, and you are not evil. Something else must have happened. We must get out of here."_

_ Starfire was denying it. Raven knew this. But later, she would realize it was the truth, and she would likely try to murder Raven for it. _

_ Raven wouldn't stop her. She deserved it._

_ Starfire gasped suddenly and Raven whirled. Aleric was standing behind her, smiling._

_ "I found her floating in the lake before you finally woke up. Took her here. Now, you will learn something. I need something from both of you. You're going to help me with a little project."_

_ "We will not do a thing for you, you troq!" snarled Starfire. If she had been able to use her powers, her eyes would have been glowing green in rage._

_ "Must I break you?"_

_ Raven suddenly lashed out. She knew how to fight a bit, having been taught by Robin. She was nowhere near good as him of course, especially since she typically used her mind powers._

_ She tried to kick Aleric's legs out from under him, but he dodged and grabbed Raven's ankle. She fell on her butt and in a flash Aleric was on her, grabbing her by the hair and smashing her face into the floor. She saw stars and Aleric did it again, so hard it left a smear of blood on the floor._

_ "No…let me go…"_

_ "Shut up, bitch."_

_ Aleric twisted Raven's arm behind her back and yanked her up. Her head was reeling. She couldn't focus. Starfire was shouting at Aleric to release her friend._

_ "You're next," said Aleric, dragging Raven into an adjacent room._

_ He threw her down on the floor. The door slammed and Raven heard it lock. She tried to crawl away but Aleric grabbed and pushed her onto her back. _

_ "Get off me!" Raven screamed. _

_ Aleric pinned her down, using one hand on both her wrists. The other grabbed her chin. "You don't ever try to kick me, or hit me in anyway, nor do you disobey me! You will help me with what I need, willingly, or I will force you to do it in the end, after much torture and suffering. I need some help with, ah, a kidnapping."_

_ "Why? So you can torment them too! I would never help you! Go fuck yourself!" Raven spit in his face._

_ Aleric grew very still for a moment. He wiped the spit of his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt and then looked at Raven. His eyes grew so dark, they looked more purple now. _

_ "The collar will only shock you, so I will enjoy watching this."_

_ He slid a few fingers under the collar and twisted it, causing it to tighten and choke Raven. It began to shock her._

_ Raven jerked as the electricity flowed through. She tried to scream, but she was choking as well from Aleric tightening the collar like that. She couldn't breathe. The shock was agonizing and she needed air._

_ "Do you want me to stop?" she dimly heard Aleric say. All Raven could manage was a slight grunt. "I'm sorry, Raven, I can't hear you, you'll have to speak up."_

_ Raven went limp on the floor, only twitching from the electricity. She came to slightly when Aleric released her collar and she laid gasping and wheezing on the floor. Her chest hurt. She couldn't move. _

_ Aleric was busy ripping her cloak off and then he shook her until her eyes fluttered open._

_ "Now will you listen to me?"_

_ Raven couldn't even reply. Aleric dragged her to her feet and slammed her into the wall and punched her in the stomach so hard, she doubled over, the wind knocked out of her. She struggled to draw in breath, her stomach hurt, and her throat protested. Aleric grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head into the wall until she lost consciousness completely._

_ She awoke in her cell and there she remained in the dark for days, with no food or water. Being half demon, she could go longer without food and water than a human, but her stomach still twisted with hunger and she dreamed of water, of quenching her thirst. She had nothing to do but huddle against the wall and wait for her injuries to heal. _

_ After the first several days, Aleric would come, leave some stale bread and a cup of water and leave without say anything. She would devour the bread and sip the lukewarm water. The water tasted like heaven! But there wasn't enough. She was still thirsty after she drank it. _

_ She didn't know how long this went on, everyday, but it must have been at least three or four months. Raven might have gone insane if she still hadn't been able to meditate. She couldn't levitate and do it like she normally did, but she could sit quietly and empty her mind._

_Finally Aleric got her one night and dragged her out, back to the same room. Once again, Starfire was strapped to the chair, looking like she had been beaten. _

_ "Raven," whispered Starfire. She was emaciated and exhausted looking. Raven realized her own clothes were baggy on her, and she must have looked the same._

_ "I am asking you again," said Aleric. "Will you work for me?"_

_ "Who am I supposed to help you kidnap?" asked Raven through gritted teeth._

_ "It's not for you to know."_

_ "What, you just want someone else to torture?"_

_ "Things likely will not be pleasant for that person, but it is not for you to know who, at least not yet."_

_ "I will not help you," said Raven._

_ "Nor will I," said Starfire._

_ Aleric laughed. "So heroic."_

_ He shoved Raven against the wall. She was weak and she slid to the floor. Aleric went and undid the straps on Starfire and pulled her out of the chair. Starfire's leg looked odd and she realized it must be broken._

_ "CRUCIO!" Aleric pointed his wand at her._

_ Starfire writhed and shrieked on the ground, her body twisting and jerking unnaturally._

_ "Please! Stop!" screamed Raven._

_ "Not yet."_

_ Starfire continued to scream and convulse._

_ "Stop hurting her!" shrieked Raven, struggling to her feet and lurching across the room. _

_ Aleric turned his wand on her and the next thing Raven knew, she was on the floor screaming, in the worst pain imaginable. Every bone in her body was on fire and being crushed. Her flesh was being slowly peeled from her bones. She was being stabbed by a million flaming knives._

_ It stopped suddenly. Raven lay gasping on the floor._

_ "Interesting, huh?" asked Aleric, twirling his wand. "Now, I have something special planned for you."_

_ He dragged her into a room where a camcorder was set up and he spent the next hour beating her and using the curse to torture her._

_ The cycle went on, leaving her in her cell for weeks at a time, with little food and little water, and alternating it with spending a day torturing her or torturing Starfire in front of her. _

_ In the last two months, he started feeding her more and giving her more to drink. He stopped beating her and if he felt he needed too, he only used the curse to cause her pain. Raven gained some weight back, but she was leery of the sudden change in his behavior._

_ The last day, Aleric came to her cell, his wand out. _

_ "I'm giving you one last chance to work with me willingly."_

_ Raven shook her head._

_ "I need this person. This person has a weakness. Everyone does. You will find the weakness."_

_ "I won't do anything for you!"_

_ "Do you want her to die?"_

_ He was talking about Starfire. Raven shook her head._

_ "Don't hurt her."_

_ "Oh, I will. But, in fact, I have an easier way. You won't even know what you're doing. Now, I am going to erase your memory and send you away for a bit."_

_ He raised the wand. _

Raven sat in the chair, stunned, her head aching like hell. She was in shock. He had erased all those memories. She had only had a few, very vague, flashes during her time at Fowl Manor, and she had dismissed them as dreams, nightmares. But they had been real.

"So your little friend, Harry Potter? You found his weakness. I controlled you a couple of times while you were there, made you do some stuff. Like when you touched his head, you were accessing some of his memories and you found his weakness."

Raven gasped. She hadn't remembered that, but Harry had said she had done it. So she hadn't been sleepwalking!

She had betrayed him!

"Now, you can go spend time with her your team mate, tell him what you did," said Aleric. "I'll be busy, so have fun."

He unstrapped her.

"What about Starfire, where is she, what you have done to her-?"

But Aleric slipped a few fingers under her collar and twisted it, choking her. He dragged her by her collar out of the room.

By the time she was about to black out, she found herself being flung into a room.

A figure darted past her, and she heard a slam, and some yelling and pounding. Raven rolled over and saw Harry.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

Raven coughed, rubbing her throat. "Yeah."

"Who is that guy? What does he want with us?"

Raven realized she would have to tell him everything. She couldn't give him parts and pieces, because he would realize things were missing and would question it. She would just have to admit everything.

"Um, Harry, I have to tell you some things," she said.

"What?" asked Harry, helping her to sit against the wall.

"Remember I said the Tower collapsed by accident and that was what killed my teammates? It wasn't an accident. I mean, in a way it was, b-but-"

Harry was just looking at her, his face betraying nothing.

"I killed almost my whole team."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"You killed your team?" asked Harry.

"All except one," said Raven.

"Tell me what happened."

Raven told him everything, about Beast Boy cheating on her, destroying the Tower, her year as Aleric's prisoner, about Starfire, everything.

By the time she was done, she was sobbing. Harry hesitated a moment and then gathered her toward him.

"Raven, it's okay."

Surprised, Raven tensed a bit. She had expected him to say she deserved anything she got, or tell her that she was a horrible murderer, or just do something bad. But he wasn't doing of any of that. Raven relaxed as Harry hugged her.

"Raven, your powers are linked to your emotions. Beast Boy did a horrible thing to you, so it messed with your emotions and powers. You can't blame yourself. I can't always control mine. My claws came out in my sleep once and cut my ex on the arm. I could have killed her if one of us had been laying in a different position or something."

Raven carefully wrapped her arms around Harry, while she slowly stopped crying.

Raven finally sat up and wiped her face, sniffling. She started shivering since it was cold in the room.

"Here, take my sweat shirt."

Harry pulled off his black sweat shirt and handed it to her. He had on a gray shirt underneath and Raven noticed he was holding his torso area a bit stiffly.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Raven.

"Silver," said Harry. "When we got here, I felt seriously sick and I started throwing up, and he stunned me with a spell. When I woke up, I could feel it. It must be a chunk or something that they put in my side. It's sewed up and even partially healed somehow."

"It's my fault," said Raven.

"Stop it," said Harry, touching her shoulder. Raven was huddled in the sweat shirt. "He could have found out anyway about the silver, by accident somehow or something. And there are other ways to incapacitate me for a bit, like shoot me in the head with a bullet. That always fucks me up for a bit, getting shot in the brain."

Raven's eyes widened a bit. "You've been shot in the head?"

"Yeah, a few times. Long story."

"We have to get out of here," said Raven. "I don't know if Starfire is still alive or not, but we have to find her and get her out."

"I've been all over this room," said Harry. "The door is locked tight."

It was a plain grey room with a fluorescent light in the ceiling, which was about eight feet or so tall.

"So what, we just wait?" asked Raven.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall, looking tired. "I guess so."

"You don't look too good."

"Not only do I lose my powers, silver makes me feel kind of sick and weak."

He moved to a corner and motioned for Raven to sit next to him.

"Just lean against me and go to sleep, you just went through a lot."

"I don't know if I can sleep," said Raven.

Five minutes later, she was passed out, snoring slightly.

Harry stayed awake, thinking.

Raven awoke what must have been a couple of hours later. She rubbed her eyes and realized she'd been drooling a bit. She quickly wiped her chin off.

"I have an idea," said Harry, pointing at the light above them.

It was two fluorescent strips, in a single plastic casing, with a frosted glass front cover, so the light wouldn't be too direct or blinding.

"If we can get up there, we can break the glass, use to it cut out the silver piece in me," said Harry.

Raven winced, imagining how that would feel.

"It's so high up though."

"If I could lift you up enough, and hold you up, maybe you could break the glass enough and we could get a big enough shard."

Raven bit her lip. "Worth a try."

"Pull the hood over your head and cinch it up tight, so you don't get glass in your face."

Raven complied and they got up and stood under the light.

"Um, how are you going to lift me up?"

Harry thought a moment. "Well, I could lift you around your legs and you sort of, uh, use my head to hold on and as I get you high enough, you can try and sort of stand on my shoulder and while I hold you steady, you try and break the glass."

"Okay," said Raven. "Well, here goes nothing."

Raven put her legs and feet together and Harry knelt down and wrapped his arms around her legs, below her knees. He heaved her up, Raven, her hands placed on top of his head, used that leverage to help her boost herself higher. Once she got her feet on Harry's shoulder, she stayed bent that way, still holding onto Harry's head.

"Now you got to try and straighten up," said Harry.

"I know," said Raven.

"Ugh, you're heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No!" said Harry. "Remember, I'm just weak right now, so you feel heavy."

Raven rolled her eyes and then, she carefully straightened up her body, swaying a little. Harry kept his arms wrapped around her legs as best as he could, to hold her steady.

With the sleeve pulled down some and wrapped around her fist, Raven proceeded to bash her fist as hard as she could against the glass. Nothing at first, except a sore fist. She kept at it until she saw the glass crack.

They heard a noise. Harry startled and Raven knelt down to put her hand on Harry's head and he got her down to the floor quickly. Harry tensed, ready to fight, although he knew there wasn't much he could do.

Aleric came in through the door, his wand ready.

"Come here Raven."

Harry stood in front of Raven.

"You're not touching her."

Aleric twirled his wand. "And what do you plan to do, now that you're powerless? CRUCIO!"

Harry collapsed to the floor screaming in agony.

"STOP!" yelled Raven. "I'll go with you, whatever! Just stop it!"

Aleric lifted the curse. "Very well, Raven."

"No, Raven!"

Raven walked up to Aleric who grabbed her roughly and dragged her out of the room, locking the door. She heard Harry yell and pound on the door.

"I have some things to do, but first, I have to punish you a bit first, since I had to go through the trouble of sending you off and controlling you. I guess you wouldn't work with me willingly, would you?"

"No!" said Raven as Aleric drug her into a room. "I don't even know what you all plan on doing, but I wouldn't help you anyway. So fuck off."

Aleric shoved Raven into the wall. "You can be a nasty little bitch. What is it going to take to break you? How many beatings? Huh?"

"You just enjoy doing it, you sick perv," said Raven.

Aleric smiled. "I do. Take off the sweatshirt."

Raven, shaking a little, removed it. Aleric grabbed it and flung it across the room before pushing her against the wall again.

He punched her in the stomach, making her double over in pain.

"Say you'll join me and I'll stop."

"N-no!"

A hit to the ribs.

"Say it."

"No."

A hit to the face.

"Do it."

"I w-won't…"

He bashed the side of her head into the wall, making it bleed. Raven sagged to her knees in pain. Aleric grabbed her collar twisted it and dragged her to the center of the room. Choking, Raven noticed something silver poking from his pocket. A knife?

Aleric released her, getting his wand out. Raven grabbed the silver thing from his pocket. It was a knife, in a small leather sheathe. She ripped the sheathe off and drew her hand back, ready to stab the bastard. But Aleric jerked to the side and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back quickly. He pushed the button on the remote in his pocket and as she screamed on the floor, being shocked, she dropped the knife. Aleric grabbed it up and slashed it across her chest, leaving a big cut going across her skin, below her collar bone. It wouldn't kill her, but it hurt terribly.

"Was that what you were going to do to me, bitch?" he asked. "No, I bet you were going to kill me. You're lucky I'm so merciful, otherwise you'd have a knife sticking out your skull." He pushed her flat on her back and straddled her. "One of these days, I will break you. You'll be begging to join me."

And then he choked and shocked her until she passed out.

She came to being flung back into the room she had shared earlier with Harry. Harry caught her as the door slammed shut.

"Raven! Raven! Say something! What did he do to you?"

The room was spinning, she felt light headed and she ached everywhere. Harry was leaning her back, letting her up body rest in his lap, while he supported her head.

"Raven!"

"I'll be fine," she murmured, before passing out.

The cut below her collarbone was still bleeding. Harry looked at it, thinking it probably just looked worse that it really was, but he still had to get the bleeding to stop. He laid Raven down. The sweatshirt had been thrown in after her. He put it under her head and took a breath, knowing Raven would probably kill him if she knew what he was about to do.

He gently pulled her shirt off and draped it over her body, covering up a certain area. He took his own shirt off and ripped it up into strips and used it to try and wipe some of the blood off. Then he took more strips, tied the ends together, and carefully managed to wrap them around, snug, to keep the wound covered.

The night shirt was covered in blood and the big slit across the top didn't help. He covered her up with the sweatshirt while he took the night shirt and tore it up into more strips and used them as extra coverage for the wound, wrapping them crisscross over and under her shoulders and tying them snugly. It would help the others strips stay up properly and help keep some pressure on the wound.

He then gingerly managed to get the sweatshirt on her.

Raven came to a while a later, blinking against the light.

"Ugh, I ache everywhere," she moaned, trying to sit up. She looked at Harry, wondering why he was shirtless.

"Be careful," said Harry.

Raven looked down and pulled the collar of the sweatshirt away a bit so she could look in.

"I bandaged you up," said Harry.

"You took off my shirt?"

"I averted my eyes."

Raven blushed slightly. "Uh, thanks." She stood up slowly. "Come on, we got to try to break that glass."

Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "You just got the crap beaten out of you."

"We have to," said Raven. "We don't know when he'll come back, or what he'll do. I can't really do anything without my powers, and you can't either. Both of us will just be as his mercy. He's probably planning on doing something to you next."

Harry nodded. "All right, we'll do it."

Harry lifted her up the same as he did before and Raven began hitting the cracked glass with her sleeve covered fist, while trying to keep her balance. She could feel Harry trembling, trying to hold her up properly to keep her from falling.

Some more cracks appeared and then a few large shards fell out and clattered to the floor while Raven turned her head away, in case any pieces went flying.

"Okay, time to come down," said Harry while Raven carefully bent down to put her hand on his head to steady herself. While Harry was trying to get her down, she ended up slipping off his shoulder. Harry frantically ended up grabbing her wherever, afraid she would fall. His arms went around her hips and he ended up grabbing her just under her butt, causing her to slide against him. The sweat shirt rode up and Raven found herself face to face with Harry, her exposed breasts against his bare chest.

"Uh…" Harry quickly set Raven on feet and turned away, his face reddening a bit. Raven swiftly yanked the sweatshirt down, her own face feeling warm from embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry," said Harry.

"That hurt my cut a bit," said Raven.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Raven, picking up some pieces of glass. "Well, we got them."

"Okay," said Harry. "I guess it would be better if you I laid down on the floor and you did the cutting?"

"Me?" asked Raven. She didn't like the idea of poking glass into someone's side.

"It'll be easier for you, rather than me reaching down and doing it. Just do it swiftly, cut the stitches first and then use the glass to reopen the wound." He laid down on the floor while Raven wrapped a left over bit of rag around her hand to protect it.

Raven took a breath and got on her knees next to him and cut the stitches.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded grimly.

Raven jabbed the pointy end of the glass shard into his flesh and pulled down. She heard Harry's sharp intake of breathe while Raven drove it in further. Harry grabbed her leg, trying not pull himself away.

"Keep going, I think it's in there pretty deep."

Raven kept cutting and felt something hard against the tip. She reached her fingers in and felt something hard and she quickly pulled it out. It clinked on the floor. A small, bloody nugget of silver.

"Fuck, that hurt."

Sparks started to heal the wound up and Harry let his blades out with a smile.

"That fucker is going to get a nasty surprise."

"Can you use those to cut my collar off?"

"But you said it just shocks you if you mess with it."

"It does," said Raven. "But, maybe you could cut it off, then I could use my powers. We both have to be able to fight. You'll have to hold me down, though, when I get shocked, I start jerking around, and you don't want to end up slitting my throat."

"I wish I had a piece of bronze," said Harry.

"Bronze?"

Harry nodded. "Silver takes away my powers, but bronze enables me to heal others with my magic. I would be able to heal that cut. It makes me look weird though."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, my eyes glow bronze, and my hair turns that color. Platinum is the same thing, except it makes me stronger, more alert. I just knick myself and put a piece in before the cut heals."

"Any other metals do stuff to you?"

Harry looked at her sideways. "Gold makes me…murderous..."

"Oh." Raven pulled the collar of the sweat shirt down. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Raven laid on the ground.

"Now, you have to hold me down somehow, so I don't start thrashing around and cause you to end up cutting my jugular. I guess, um, if I lay on my stomach, you could straddle me on my back and hold me down."

Raven laid on her stomach and wrapped her arms around herself. Harry straddled her back and used his left hand to hold her head down, to keep it from moving. He brought a knee up to the middle of her shoulders, to help keep her down. He kept only one blade out in his right hand and gently slid it under the collar, flat.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Raven in a small voice.

Harry, keeping the blade flat, pressed it gently against the collar, to give the other side of the blade some leeway, so it wouldn't cut her skin. This made the front of the collar press against her throat a little, but she didn't complain. Then he tilted it so one edge was against the collar, and began trying to cut it.

Instantly the collar started shocking Raven. She jerked under Harry's weight, who was trying to hold her down, cut the collar, and make sure he didn't slice neck open, all at the same time. Whatever the collar was made from, it was very strong and resistant.

Raven screeched in pain as the collar continued shocking her. In fact, it felt more intense, like it was equipped to become more intense if someone tried removing it forcibly. She was convulsing, shaking, and screaming. Harry was quickly sawing the edge of his blade against the collar.

A sudden, extra intense shock began coursing through Raven.

"HARRY!" screamed Raven, about ready to tell him to stop, when suddenly the collar came loose and the electricity stopped.

Raven lay limp on the floor, exhausted. Harry quickly got off her.

"Are you okay?"

Raven stiffly rolled onto her back. "That hurt like fuck. My cut is throbbing too."

She sat up weakly. Harry quickly checked the side of her neck. No cuts.

"Okay, we have to be ready, in case he comes back," said Harry. "Can you portal us out this room?"

Raven tried, but she couldn't. She couldn't even phase through the wall.

"There must be some sort of magical barrier in the walls, ceiling and floor," said Raven. "Damn, he must have thought about that."

Harry was thinking.

"You can do a shield right?"

Raven smiled. "You're giving me an idea."

They took the remaining glass bits, and made sure there were no bloodied rags or anything laying around and put it in their pockets. Raven took the silver nugget and put it in her sweatshirt pocket.

They stood near the wall, near the door, but not too close, and waited.

About an hour later, they heard the door being unlocked. Raven, levitating behind Harry, grasped his shoulders and put up the shield. Harry had his blades out, just in case.

Aleric stepped in, and the look on his face would have been comical had the situation not been so serious.

The room appeared, to him, to be empty.

He stepped in, sputtering something angrily. Harry began to move toward the door, Raven following behind him, keeping the shield up so they couldn't be seen. They slipped out the door.

Part one complete.

They heard Aleric yelling and he began firing spells around the room, obviously thinking they were somehow hiding.

Raven and Harry went around a corner and Raven released the shield and they began running.

"Do you know where Starfire is?" whispered Harry.

"No, but we have to be able to find her, we can't leave her here," said Raven.

They went down some deserted halls, Raven ready to shield them again, just in case. They were some doors at the end and they stopped.

Raven heard a moan from behind a door and she tried the handle, but it was locked.

"I think she's in here," said Raven, grabbing Harry's shoulder and phasing them through.

Starfire was laying on the floor against the wall. There was dim light on. She was wearing the collar and hand guards. Starfire gasped when she saw them

"Get away! Please, no more."

"Starfire, it's me, Raven!"

"Please…"

"I have a friend with me, we're going to get you out."

Harry picked her up and they left the room.

"His room," whispered Starfire.

"What?"

"It's called a portal key, he s-said, can take us to Dublin, was g-going to use it for something, but I d-don't remember."

The door at the very end was cracked and Raven opened it to reveal a bedroom, with a messy bed and other regular, home like items.

"The blue stone," murmured Starfire before fainting.

Raven found a blue stone sitting on the desk.

"What is this?"

"It must be a port key," said Harry. "Wizards use it to travel from location to location. Most of the time they're only used once."

"We need to get Starfire medical attention, so let's go," said Raven.

They each touched the blue stone.

Harry's first thought was that maybe it wasn't a portkey, at least not a regular one. It was like going through the portal when he had grabbed Aleric's leg. He felt sick again.

They landed with a thump in small park just outside of Dublin. Harry quickly set Starfire down and went to go puke in a bush.

Even Raven felt a little off.

"That couldn't have been a regular portkey," said Harry. "First, it makes me sick, and the item used didn't come with us."

"Well, we're out," said Raven, touching Starfire's face. "I think she has a fever, come on, let's hurry."

Raven portaled them right into the foyer of Fowl Manor.

"Hello!" Harry called out.

Juliet came from downstairs. "Harry! Raven!"

Artemis and Butler came running. "Where were you! I was trying everything to find you, Holly left for Haven to get the fairies help, we had no idea what to do. I couldn't find your tracker, Raven."

"My friend needs help," said Raven.

"We have a medical room," said Artemis. "Who is that?"

"Starfire, old teammate," said Raven as they rushed upstairs.

Harry laid her on a table. Starfire had awoken and was squirming around. "Please, no more," she whimpered.

Raven placed a hand on Starfire's face. "Starfire, listen, it's me Raven. Harry can heal you."

Starfire started to shake. "No, I don't want anyone to touch me, except you. Please friend Raven," she whispered.

"Alright," said Raven. "I'm going to make you sleep so you can rest and I can heal you up, all right?"

"Don't let him touch me," whispered Starfire.

"It's all right," said Raven, using her powers to make Starfire fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Artemis has some bronze stuff probably, I can use and heal her," said Harry, coming up behind Raven.

"No." Raven shook her head. "Let me. I can heal her. I have too." _I killed her team mates, it's the least I can do, _she thought silently.

Raven placed her hands on Starfire while Artemis and Harry backed up and Harry explained some things to Artemis.

Starfire had a lot of injuries. Fractured bones, bruised organs, a hairline fracture on her skull. Her leg broken in half. Tamaranians had strong bodies and bones, so whatever Aleric had done to her, it must have been awful.

Raven grew tired as she kept healing. She still had her own injuries to contend with, but she wouldn't stop until Starfire was healed.

When Raven was finally done, she was so exhausted, her legs buckled. Harry caught her.

"It's done," whispered Raven.

Harry carried Raven to her room and laid her in the bed. Raven was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She awoke very early the next morning. The alarm said it was six o clock. She got up and realized she was wearing a new shirt with a hoody over it. Hopefully either Holly or Juliet had dressed her.

She realized her wound was healed, leaving nothing but a faint scar.

She went downstairs, the house was quiet, but Harry was in the kitchen, eating some cereal.

"You all right?" he asked. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

Raven started making tea and found some breakfast biscuits in the cupboard. "I'm fine."

"I healed you up while you were sleeping," said Harry. "Juliet came in later and changed your clothes. You were kind of bloody still."

"Thanks," said Raven.

"So Starfire will be okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Raven. "I knocked her out pretty good. She'll probably still be asleep for another eight hours. She needs a good long rest." Raven sat at the island and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do. She knows what I did. And with Robin gone, he was her boyfriend, and now he's gone."

Harry poked at his cereal. "If you talk to her, she should understand, with your powers and all."

"It doesn't help the fact that Robin is dead."

"I know."

Harry had already explained everything to Artemis earlier, so Artemis didn't need to hound Raven for a story, which was good as Raven didn't feel like running through everything again. She sat with Starfire until she woke up.

Starfire was quiet mostly while she sat in a room Holly and Juliet prepared for her. Her physical wounds were healed but she was still tired, and her mental wounds would take longer.

"Raven, we must find Robin and the others," said Starfire in a small voice.

"Starfire," Raven sighed. "I'm sorry, but, you remember what I told you?"

"I don't believe that they are dead," said Starfire in a hard voice.

"Star-"

"They have to be alive. Robin has to be alive!"

Raven hugged herself. Starfire was deluding herself.

Starfire got out of bed and walked to the window and parted the curtains a bit to look out. She leaned her head against the cold glass, looking out at the grounds. "I know he is still alive. They all are."

"Star, I did a bad thing. The damage was tremendous. I still shocked you managed to make it."

"Robin pushed me out a window," said Starfire. "It happened so fast, I couldn't do anything. I tried to get back in, but the walls were buckling and the window was blocked. I tried to fly around to find another way in, but the Tower was collapsing, and there was an explosion, and I went flying. The last thing I remember was feeling my body hit the water. Then I woke up in a room, strapped to a chair, and that-that m-man was their."

Raven looked down at her hands. "Starfire, I know it doesn't change anything, and it can't bring them back, but I'm sorry."

Starfire turned to look Raven. "Raven, I _know _they are alive, especially Robin. I feel it in _here._" She put her hands to her heart. "Robin is my mate of soul. If he was truly gone, I would feel it."

Raven thought that Starfire had to be deluding herself, but, maybe she was right…

Raven shook her head. If she started thinking that too, she might end up going crazy.

"You did not explain what friend Beast Boy did to make you so angry."

"It's nothing," said Raven. Her past trouble seemed so petty compared to what happened to Starfire at the hands of Aleric. She didn't want to be babbling about ex-boyfriend troubles when Starfire had just spent over a year at the hands on a monster.

"Please tell me, so I can understand," said Starfire, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy had gone out, and Robin said he went to the park, so I went to go find him, and…he was kissing another girl."

Starfire gasped.

"I went back to the Tower, and he came after me, and I found out he'd been with this girl for a couple of months."

Starfire just gaped. "But-I thought Beast Boy loved you. You were together for six months. I know some people would say this not a long time, but you had known each other for years and years."

"I know," said Raven. "After five months, he told me he loved me, and I gave him my virginity. He said it was his first time too, but I found out he'd already been with that girl a month before he told me he loved me. He just said all that to get in my pants since the first five months we didn't do anything more serious than making out."

Starfire's head drooped. "I can't believe Beast Boy."

"I'm sorry, I'm bringing you down," said Raven.

"No, I wanted to know," said Starfire. "Do not be sad, Raven."

She wrapped her arms around Raven and they hugged for a minute.

"I am going to take a nap," said Starfire. "I am tired still."

"Okay," said Raven. "You know, if you ever want to talk to me, about anything, you can. Especially about, you know…"

Starfire fidgeted with the blanket. "I will, but I don't want to relive it right now."

"I understand."

Raven left the room to let Starfire sleep and she floated downstairs where Coral was toddling around, dragging a doll by its leg.

"Urple!" said Coral.

"Hi, Coral," said Raven sitting on the bottom step.

"Hi," said Coral. "I wike Wa-Wa-Woopsy."

She held up the La La Loospy doll, which had huge button eyes. Creepy. It reminded Raven of the Coraline movie characters, who all had button eyes in the Other World.

Coral held the doll by it arms and dangled its feet. "Dancing!"

"Can I see?" said Raven, holding her hands out."

Coral gave Raven the doll, who used her powers to make the doll stand up on its own. She made it bow to Coral and then start tap dancing.

Coral squealed and jumped up and down.

Raven made the doll do cartwheels and back flips, then some ballet moves. Coral was riveted.

Harry came down the stairs, and was kind of creeped out to see one of Coral's dolls dancing about by itself, especially with the blank button eyes. But then he noticed Raven was doing it with her powers.

"Playing with dolls?"

Raven lost control of the doll which flopped lifelessly to the floor. "Oh, you spooked me. Um, yeah, Coral seems to like it."

"More! More! I want more!" said Coral.

"Okay, okay." Harry sat on the steps while Raven made the doll dance around some more and then fly around the room, its arms spread out like a bird.

"Wheeee!" shouted Coral. "Mommy, come wook!"

Holly came out of the living room and saw the doll zooming around.

"Oh, Raven, you never should have done that, she'll never leave you alone now."

When Raven went to bed that night, she fell asleep quickly, only to be awakened by someone small bouncing on the bed. In the dim light, she saw the face of a La La Loospy doll being shoved into her face.

"Make Wa-Wa-Woopsy dance."

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and for adding my story to two communities! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Raven had to think of a spell to make the doll move around a bit by itself, because Coral kept pestering, even going as far as sneaking out of her room at night and scaring the crap out of Raven at night in her sleep. It's not cool to wake up and see a doll with button eyes being pushed into your face.

The bespelled doll would dance around and walk a bit by itself when Coral touched it.

Coral had taken a liking to Starfire once she started mingling with the rest of the people in the house. Starfire would fly her around the house for fun.

Starfire seemed to be getting back to her bubbly self, but sometimes she would get quiet and retreat to be alone. But for the most part, she seemed to get along well with everybody in the house.

A couple of days after they had been back, Harry had been sitting on the back porch, texting Hermione and Ron on their phones. He got bored and went in. Everybody had gone out. Holly had taken Artemis and Coral to Haven to drop off some paperwork to the LEP and buy some special lotion for her ears. Butler had gone along with them. Starfire and Juliet had gone cloths shopping since Starfire had nothing really to wear. Starfire was thrilled to have a friend to do the "girl stuff", someone that enjoyed it as much as her.

Harry looked in the fridge for something to eat, but there wasn't anything that appealed to him. He found Raven in the living room watching TV.

"Want to go get some pizza with me in town?"

"Oh, sure," said Raven, shutting the TV off.

Raven portaled them to the park and from there they walked to a small pizza shop that had an outdoor sitting area. It was a cold day, but they were dressed warmly, and the sun was shining, so it wasn't too bad. They ordered a pepperoni pizza and Raven got a sweet tea and Harry a coke.

"I feel like I can never relax fully at the house now," said Raven, leaning back in the chair. "I'm surprised Aleric hasn't come back for us. He apparently has no trouble getting in the house."

"Hermione, a friend of mine, is coming from Japan to put more charms around the house, to helpfully prevent it. Until then, nobody can be left in the house completely alone. And there wasn't anything good to eat, so I figured we could go for pizza."

"Well, thanks for inviting me along," said Raven with a small smile. "So, Hermione is going to put spells around the house?"

"We already have some, but Hermione is a brain with magic, she can put some more on," said Harry. "She lives in Japan with her husband Ron, one of my old friends. They used to work for the Order, but they ended up leaving. Hermione is a teacher at a school, teaching an English class, and Ron works for the wizard government over there. They have a son named Arthur. Hermione should be here tomorrow."

"Oh, that sounds cool," said Raven.

Harry's phone rang. Ginny.

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood," he said. He silenced the phone.

Their drinks arrived and Raven sipped her tea. It tasted nasty. She should have known. These restaurants always loaded it down with sugar.

Harry was drinking his coke. Raven was looking at him, feeling something weird that she couldn't place her finger on. She looked away quickly.

The pizza came and they ate it. When the waitress came with the check, Raven took out her wallet so they could split the price, but Harry shook his head.

"I got it, don't worry."

"I can pay my half. I didn't even drink all my tea. It was kind of nasty."

"It's fine," said Harry, signing the receipt.

"Well, thanks."

When he finished paying, they walked back to the park and sat on the swings. There was nothing to do back at the house.

"I have no idea what were going to do about this Aleric guy," said Raven. "We have no idea where that place was that we were in, and we have no idea why he wanted you either."

Harry swung a bit on the swing. "I know. Even Artemis can't figure anything out. There is no record of an Aleric anywhere, in the fairy or human world."

"And Artemis thinks he took us to another dimension, since the tracker in me didn't register anywhere," said Raven.

"But how would he do that, not many people have the power like you to possibly go traveling to other dimensions," said Harry.

"I know," said Raven. "Starfire doesn't know anymore than we do. Aleric just spent his time torturing her. Sadistic bastard."

"Don't worry, I'll-we'll do our best to protect you," said Harry.

Raven got that funny feeling looking at him again, so she stared at the ground.

"I guess we should go back," said Raven. Her head was starting to hurt.

Harry hopped off the swing.

"Harry, I'm starting to get a headache."

Harry blinked at her.

"Is it bad?"

Raven grimaced. "No, but I got headaches a lot when something would happen, remember? When we thought I was sleepwalking, I'd always end up with a headache, and when Aleric first tried to get me, I got one. It was so bad, I couldn't focus my power."

Harry looked worried.

Raven jumped when she heard some bushes rustling at the edge of the park. Then she felt silly, it probably just some stray cat.

Indeed a mangy orange cat did come running and went scurrying across the lot.

"Let's go home," said Raven.

Some kids were coming across the lot so Raven couldn't portal them out, not without it looking weird. In Jump City the Titans could use their powers in town, no problem, but normal people didn't have powers in this realm.

"We'll walk to the road leading to the manor, when we get clear of anybody seeing us, maybe we can portal back."

"Okay."

As they started walking, the headache started getting worse.

"Harry, it's getting worse."

Harry was getting worried. Was Aleric somewhere nearby?

They were getting along the road, but Raven couldn't portal them to the manor, because it the pain was getting too intense, and she couldn't focus her powers enough.

"It's getting w-worse." Her knees buckled, and her vision was beginning to get fuzzy. Harry grabbed her around the waist.

"Crap, we're flying," said Harry. "I don't care if someone sees."

At that moment, a portal appeared.

But instead of Aleric, a black clothed figure leapt from it, carrying what looked like a shiny silver spear.

The figure even had a black mask and covering, so you couldn't see any features. The most they could tell was that the body was shaped like that of a man, but he was shorter than Aleric, so it couldn't be him.

"What the hell?" muttered Harry.

The man leapt forward with the spear. The portal remained opened.

Harry pushed Raven out of the way, as it appeared the man was heading for her. Harry had his blades out and he deflected the spear and aimed a kick at the mans midsection. The man expertly dodged and brought the spear back around and stabbed Harry right through his chest, where his right lung would be. Harry's claws had been inch away from the man's jugular but they retracted. In the next second, the man brought out a very small silver knife, stabbed Harry in the back and snapped it off.

Despite her headache, Raven jumped on the man, trying to fend him off. She managed to get a couple of hits in, but the man flung her the ground and stabbed her in the thigh. Raven screamed as the spear went all the way through the flesh and came out the other side. The man twisted it and then ripped it out. Blood was gushing over her pants and seeping into the cold ground. Raven was screaming, trying to staunch the blood flow.

Harry jumped on the man's back, despite not having of his power. The man tipped himself backward, causing them to crash to the ground and then he elbowed Harry in the gut, hard enough to knock the air out of him. Then he spun around and stabbed Harry again, this time in the gut.

Harry yelled and the man stabbed him in the chest again.

"Stop!" Raven shouted. "What the hell do you want?"

The man whirled on her and picked her up the collar of her coat and flung her back down and then kicked her in the side. Raven was pretty sure she heard a rib crack. Pain shot through her torso. She tried using her powers, but the headache was stopping it.

Raven felt like she was going black out.

"_STAB HIM."_

Raven blinked, everything swaying. "N-no."

"_DO IT. Or suffer."_

The voice sounded like Aleric's.

The man was standing there, motionless with the spear.

"_Do it."_

The voice sounded like it was coming from Raven's own head. She suddenly had the urge to take the spear and stab Harry right through the head. She would do it. She would stab him.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

_No, no, I can't. _Thoughts whirled around her head. Some said she would do it, others said she couldn't. Harry was her friend. He had been kind to her, saved her life. She wouldn't do this.

She held her hand out for the spear. The man placed it in her hand. It was dripping with blood, warm and sticky. She could smell it in the air. She struggled to her knees, barely able to do even that. She held it up. Harry was laying the on the ground, bleeding profusely. Blood trickled from his mouth and he was wheezing. His lung had been punctured.

Suddenly Raven threw the spear at the man. He dodged and grabbed it. Raven collapsed over Harry's chest while the voice in her head screamed something incoherent.

The last thing she felt was the spear entering her back.

She came to in a haze later. Harry was holding her in his lap.

"Raven, say something!" She felt him place his fingers on her neck. Her pulse was weak and erratic.

Raven couldn't even open her eyes. She could barely breathe. The spear must have pierced her lung. She coughed weakly and blood came out of her mouth.

Harry was lifting her up and she could vaguely hear the flap of his wings. He must've been taking her back to the manor.

"Raven, hang on, please."

She blacked out once more. She came to again and felt herself being placed gently on something soft.

"Raven, please, just hang on."

She could hear noises like he was banging through drawers and moving stuff aside frantically. Raven was trying to breathe, but her lung was so filled with blood. She couldn't see anything and even the pain in her torso and leg seemed to have dulled.

She felt Harry next to her. Then he was touching her arm.

She could feel magic flowing into her. Her wounds began to heal, her broken rib healed and the hole in her thigh began to repair itself.

"Raven!"

He was touching the side of her face. Raven managed to open her eyes. The pain was back, but it was getting less and the wounds healed. Raven coughed up some blood and put her arm up over her mouth.

"Wh-what-?"

"I put some bronze into a cut on my arm, don't worry, you're healing."

After a bit, the wounds were done. Raven rolled onto her side, still covered in blood. She realized she was in Harry's bedroom.

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank goodness I had a bronze ring in my drawers."

Raven got up. "Thank you Harry." She up and walked to the bathroom and used some mouth wash to get the nasty taste of blood out of her mouth. She stepped out, still bewildered by the events that had just happened. Harry went in the bathroom to do the same thing she had done and then came out and looked at her.

Harry grabbed Raven in a hug, surprising her with the sudden affection. "I thought I would be too late. I woke up and you were on me, passed out. The guy was gone so I managed to sit up, and when he stabbed me in the chest, it went through so far, it pushed out the bit of silver he had put in my back enough to where I able to reach and pull it out and start healing."

Raven hugged him back. "Thank you. If you hadn't healed me, I could have died. I mean, I'm a bit sturdier than the average human, but my lung was filling with blood and-" she shuddered.

"I thought you were dead at first," said Harry in a small voice.

"I was afraid he would kill you," said Raven.

They pulled apart just slightly, to look at each other. Suddenly Harry leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Raven's.

**Don't hate me, but that where I'm ending this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

** This will have a couple of lemons later on, just to warn you. I've never written one before, so I figured I'd try writing one. I don't know the ages of the people reading this, but if your under eighteen, or you just simply don't enjoy reading that kind of stuff, I'll put a line of D's (like this: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) at the beginning and end of the scene, so you can skip them if you wish (there is more than one). **

** Also, thanks to my reviewers and to the all the people that followed and or favorited. I don't think I ever had this many for a single story before! **

Raven was shocked.

_He's-he's kissing me…_

Harry gently ran his tongue along her lower lip. He tensed, suddenly thinking maybe this was the wrong thing to do and started to pull back, but Raven grabbed the back of his head, keeping him there and she started kissing him back. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in and all she could taste was the gentle mint of the mouthwash.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and reached a hand up to run it through her hair gently.

They stopped kissing and looked each other.

"Wow," murmured Harry.

Raven was surprised at herself as well.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Harry was blushing a bit. "I-um, I like you Raven."

Raven was surprised but she realized she did too. The funny feeling she had earlier from looking at him at the pizza place and in the park, she was starting to get feelings for him. She just hadn't admitted it to herself at the moment yet.

Raven smiled a bit and leaned in to kiss him back gently.

"I like you too," Raven admitted, blushing.

They heard a noise downstairs. Harry jumped slightly, on guard. He opened his bedroom door.

"Harry?" called Juliet. "Raven? Where home. I did the grocery shopping too."

Harry called them upstairs. Starfire had been carrying all the groceries with her amazing strength and she followed Juliet up to the hall where Harry and Raven explained everything that had happened (except for the kissing part).

"What are we going to do?" asked Starfire. "Someone else must be after you?"

"I think it's better we all just all stay in the house mostly," said Juliet. "Aleric will stop at nothing to either kill you or take you back."

"Why didn't that person kidnap me then?" asked Raven. "I was in no state to fight back. And he must not have stuck around to make sure he finished the job. I would have died if I had been out there too much, bleeding and my lung filling up with blood, but Harry was able to save me."

Juliet shrugged, rubbing her forehead. "Let me go call Artemis, Holly, and Butler. Raven, you know the deal, someone has to be with you at all times, except, you know, in the toilet."

Starfire followed Juliet downstairs.

"I better go clean up, I'm still bloody," said Raven, making a face at herself.

"Yeah, me too."

They went to their separate bedrooms to shower and change. While Raven showered, she was still in shock that Harry had feelings for her. She was amazed at herself as well. After Beast Boy, she thought she'd be over dating anyone.

Later that night, Harry and Raven sat outside on the back porch. Holly, Artemis and Butler were on their way back, via shuttle. Juliet was the living room and they could see her through the half open glass door, sitting with Starfire on the couch, eating ice cream.

Harry touched Raven's hand across the table. They were in the shadows enough so nobody would see it. "I'm surprised you kissed me back. I got scared for a moment when you didn't move. I thought you'd slap me, or chuck me out the window with your powers."

Raven smiled. "I was shocked at first, that's why I didn't move. I don't have a lot of experience in the guy department or with kissing or anything like that."

"Why?" asked Harry.

Raven thought a moment. "Well, when we started as the Teen Titans, I thought I it wouldn't be long before everything got destroyed, so I didn't bother." She explained about Trigun, her father, and how he was planning on using her as a portal to enter their world and how and she and the Titans dealt with that.

"Afterwards, and through the years as I grew into my twenties, I kind of loosened up a little, stopped always hiding in my room all the time, but-" Raven sighed and shifted. "Relationships can be a lot of trouble, and they can mess with your emotions, which in my case are linked to my powers, and you know what happens if I can't control those. So I mostly avoided it. And besides, we were the Titans, we had a busy job. Even Robin and Starfire had admitted their feelings years ago, and were a steady couple, but they weren't even married yet, even though they were talking about it. And Beast Boy, well, he always liked me, but it took ages for me to go out with him, and look what happened there."

Harry squeezed her hand. "I just thought you would have had some boyfriends, I mean you're pretty and smart, I thought guys would have been lining up to date you."

Raven smirked. "Beast Boy said my manner put them off sometimes."

"Well, you can be rather stoic at times, and a little intimidating, but there isn't anything wrong with that." Harry sighed after a moment. "Listen, you probably won't like this, but Artemis was telling me the night we came back, he wants you to come with me to Canada."

"Canada?" asked Raven.

"I've been planning on going for a bit, to try and reason with Ginny, face to face, outside a courtroom, to let me have some custody of the kids, or at least be able to visit them. I've lost every appeal in court. Apparently, my past has made me too dangerous so only Ginny and that guy she is married too have custody. Even if I quite this job, it would make no difference. Anyway, Artemis wants you away for a bit, so that Aleric won't know where you are. Hermione is going to bespell the house more, so we'll see if that works."

Raven nodded. "I've thought about going away, but I don't know where I would go."

"Canada is pretty far away," said Harry. "Artemis thinks you'd be safe their while we wait a bit. Then we'd come back."

"That's fine."

"So…" Raven fidgeted a bit. "Are we, uh, dating now?" She wasn't sure, when she and Beast Boy had started dating, Beast Boy had literally come to her room and said he wanted to be her boyfriend and he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Pretty direct…

"Yeah," said Harry. "If you can stand me."

Raven laughed. "I can stand you. But, uh, let's not tell the others just yet."

"Okay."

"I don't know if they'd like it."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"We're both apart of the Order, isn't that like unprofessional or something?"

"No," said Harry. "Hermione and Ron were both a part of it; my ex was a part of it."

"Well, let's just keep it quiet for now."

That night, Starfire slept in Raven's room, since Artemis said Raven shouldn't be alone for any extended length of time.

"It is like a sleepover!" said Starfire. "Shall we paint each other's toenails?"

Raven sighed. "If it makes you happy."

"Oooh! I will ask Juliet if she has any of the paint of nails."

A few minutes later, Juliet was in there, because Starfire had invited her. Then Starfire didn't want Holly to feel left out, so she went and got her too.

It wasn't too bad though. Starfire asked Holly a lot of questions, seeing as she was a fairy.

"Where do you find your clothes?"

"Children's department," said Holly. "I grew a bit after Artemis and I got married, but not that tall. And I'm skinny, so a lot of stuff in the kids department fits great."

"What's Haven like? How come you live underground?"

"Star, give her a break."

"It's okay," said Holly. "I'm guessing there isn't any Haven in your realm?"

Raven shook her head. "Not that we know of. If there is, nobody found it."

Juliet and Holly got tired and went to their rooms to sleep, Starfire crawled into bed. Raven put up a pillow barrier in the middle of the large bed.

"Last time you insisted we have a sleep over at home, you kicked me in the middle of the night."

Starfire giggled. "I am sorry."

Hermione arrived the next morning, wand ready. She came into the dining room while they were eating breakfast. She still had rather bushy hair, but some nice products had helped tame it. Everybody else already knew her, so they got up to hug her and Hermione was introduced to Raven.

"Artemis set us up at a room in Canada, a Muggle hotel," said Harry. "Butler is going to drop us off in the jet near Diagon Alley and we can Floo from there to another magical place and then go to the hotel from there."

Raven learned quite a lot that day about the magical world as they went through Diagon Alley.

They took the Floo to the Canada. Harry had to warn Raven to be careful using it, and not mispronounce the location or she could end up who knew where.

When they arrived in the Fleur Alley in Canada, they left and walked to the hotel, which wasn't far.

It was a luxury hotel (like Artemis would put them in a Motel Six). There were two Queen sized double beds, a large TV, a fridge, microwave, a desk, and a large chest of drawers. The bathroom had a shower and a large Jacuzzi bathtub. They were one the second floor and there was a spacious balcony.

Raven dropped her bag on one of the beds and Harry sat in the chair at the desk. Raven could tell he was stressed.

"This could just end up ending in a big fight with her," Harry said. "But I have to take that chance. I just hope she relents and lets me see the kids."

"There your children," said Raven. "I don't understand how she could want to keep them from you."

They ordered some room service and sat watching TV and eating sandwiches and chocolate chip mint ice cream while watching TV. Harry wasn't going to see Ginny until the next day.

Afterward, reclining on the bed, they started making out. There was something about the way Harry kissed her that made her get a warm tingly feeling inside. She gasped slightly when Harry started kissing the side of her neck and it sent tingles and chills throughout her body.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned.

Harry had to restrain himself, as he wanted to go a little further, like touching her breasts, but he wasn't sure if she would go for that yet. He was surprised when Raven grasped his hand and placed it to her breast gently.

Harry gently squeezed it. It was firm and filled his hand perfectly. Raven slipped her hands under Harry's shirt so she could run her hands across his chest. He had some nice muscles, not too much, but enough.

Harry hesitantly put his hands up Raven's shirt and she moaned slightly as he slipped them under her bra and rubbed her breasts gently, making the nipples stand up. He ran his thumbs across them and Raven had to be careful her powers didn't go haywire and break something in the room. She felt like she was turning to jelly.

It wasn't long at all before Harry had to keep his pelvic area away from Raven so he didn't poke her with something that was getting quite hard between his legs.

"Oh, gosh Raven," he moaned against her neck.

They finally broke apart and cuddled on the bed, Harry with the blanket have dragged over him to cover up the bulge in his pants.

"There is really no point in my sleeping the other bed if were at the chest fondling stage, huh?" joked Raven.

"No, I guess not," said Harry. "Don't worry, I brought my hand guards, to keep my blades in, so I don't cut you by accident while I am sleeping."

"You sly thing," said Raven, narrowing her eyes at him. "You were already planning on getting me in your bed in some way or the other, weren't you?"

"No," fibbed Harry.

"Don't lie to me."

"Well, not for sex, but I figured if you wanted to sleep in the bed with me, I'd better be prepared."

"Knew it! I'm going to go take a shower; we're not going anywhere tonight are we?"

"Not unless you wanted to, sweety," said Harry.

When Raven was finished, Harry took one and then they watched TV in bed until they fell asleep.

After a few hours, Raven was having a nightmare, picking up on Harry's nightmare. The stress of the impending day was making him have a particularly bad one and Raven awoke with a scream that woke Harry up.

"What is it?" yelled Harry, awaking with a jolt from his nightmare, thinking they were being attacked.

"N-nothing," said Raven, breathing heavily. "I just picked up on your nightmare."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Raven," said Harry, alarmed.

"It's okay," said Raven, wrapping her arms around him. After she calmed down, she fell back asleep. Harry looked at the light up alarm clock and was surprised to see he slept for a full five hours. He must have been particularly tired today. He watched TV until Raven woke up in the morning.

Harry didn't eat much of the breakfast they ordered for room service. He was too nervous.

"You don't eat enough sometimes you know," said Raven. "I noticed that."

"If I'm stressed, sometimes I just end up losing my appetite," said Harry.

Finally he went on the balcony to call Ginny. He had warned her that he would be Canada soon to talk to her and she grumbled and said to not bother.

He called her and let her know he was around.

Ginny sighed. "Fine, we can meet at a restaurant not too far from my place." She gave him directions.

Harry met her there, leaving Raven at the hotel.

Ginny was sitting at a table outside, drinking hot coffee and texting on her phone. She looked like her usual self, except there were couple more lines around her eyes.

She glanced up as Harry approached.

"Hi," she said, a little testily.

"Hi," said Harry, sitting across from her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you face to face," said Harry. "Nicely, without the arguing or language."

Ginny folded her arms. "Fine."

"How are the kids?"

"James is getting ready for kindergarten this coming fall and Molly hopefully preschool, but we'll probably have to move. Molly can't control those sparks that heal her if she scrapes or bumps herself so I can't send her to a Muggle one. I've been teaching them some basic stuff. Molly knows her ABC's and colors and James can already read some simple words. I think they'll do really good in school."

"That's great," said Harry, a painful tightness in his chest. He wished he could be there with them every day, watching them grow and learn. They were passing so many milestones without him.

"You're not setting up another court date to fight, are you?" asked Ginny scowling.

"No," said Harry. _Yet _he thought. "I wanted to negotiate personally with you, to let me visit James and Molly."

"No," said Ginny immediately.

"Ginny-"

"I not shipping them across the world to go visit you in Ireland, or whenever you end up living," said Ginny. "It's too much-"

"I'd come here to visit them," said Harry. "If that's what it will take. I'd even move closer. That's my son and daughter. Even I got remarried and had other kids, it would never replace James and Molly. That's my son and daughter, and I miss them so much. Ginny think how'd you feel if I had left you and taken them away from you and never let you see them!"

"I'm their mother."

"I'm their father!"

"Harry, I don't want you around," said Ginny. "It'd be too confusing. James still remembers you, but I'm pretty sure Molly has mostly forgotten you. Benjamin is there dad now. It's too hard having two dads and one lives somewhere else and one at home."

"M-molly doesn't remember me?" asked Harry

"I don't think so," said Ginny, shrugging like this was nothing. "She was still practically a baby when I left. She calls Benjamin Daddy now, of her own free will. I had to tell James to call Ben daddy, but he does now."

"You-you let her forget me?"

Ginny shrugged. "I told James to not talk about you around her."

"You did what?"

"They have a father in Benjamin, and that's all they need!" snapped Ginny.

"He's not there real father!" said Harry. "I helped create those two you know!"

"Well, I'm not _with _you anymore."

"Ginny, I'm begging you; please let me visit, at least once in a while, anything. I think about them every day, I miss them. I miss their little voices, hearing them laugh and giggle, holding them. I was so happy when you got pregnant with each of them."

"No, Harry," said Ginny. "It's better they forget about you. It's what I want."

"It's what you want!" said Harry, trying to keep his anger under control. "How do I know _Benjamin _even treats them right, or if he treats them differently since he's the stepfather."

"He's a good father!" said Ginny. "We have a loving family."

"I can't believe you would be so inconsiderate," said Harry. "After all I did for you. I saved your life, more than once. I did everything I could to make you happy. I even send you money now to get the kids whatever they need, even though your new husband is apparently rich. "

Ginny was tapping her foot. "Yeah, I appreciate that, but it doesn't mean I want you around them. Listen I have to go. Here's a couple of pictures I took of them. Bye."

She dropped a couple of pictures in front of Harry and got up and left.

Harry sat, furious and sad, He looked at the pictures, a slightly blurry picture of James dressed up like a cowboy for Halloween and the other of Molly in a princess costume. He looked at them for a long time and then ordered a coffee, intending to sit until he calmed down. He was outraged and upset and he didn't want to go back to the room like this.

When he was ready to pay, he realized Ginny's coffee had been added to his bill. She hadn't bothered to pay for her own or even leave money. It was some fancy Double Mocha Pumpkin Spice extra java shot, sugar free, low fat frappachino concoction, or something like that. Whatever it was, it was super expensive.

Harry went back to the hotel room.

"She won't let me see them."

"I'm sorry Harry," said Raven, rubbing his back.

"I guess I'll have to take this to court again," said Harry. "I'm not going to give up."

The rest of the day was subdued but Harry felt better a bit the next day, so he took Raven walking around a nice park and then to lunch.

"I can pay for myself," said Raven when the check came.

"I got it."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm using you," said Raven.

"I know you're not," said Harry. "I know it's old fashioned, but I'm the man, so let me pay."

There was a shopping center nearby so they went over. There was a large store called Things To Do. It sold music, DVDs, books, craft supplies, games, that kind of stuff. Harry went to go look at the DVD's and Raven went to go look at the book area on the second level.

She was browsing through the mystery and horror area, when she heard a couple of American girls talking on the other side of the shelf she was looking through.

"That guy was so hot," one girl was saying. "Who knew there would be hot guys in Canada?"

"Yeah," the other girl said. "You should get his phone number."

"I heard him talking to that girl he was with, though, he sounds British. He must just be visiting or something."

"Oooh! A hot British guy! Could you imagine what your friends back at home would say if you snagged a hot British boyfriend. He looks older than us though."

"So, I like older guys," said the first girl. "I'm only twenty two. He's only like what, in his upper twenties, maybe early thirties. It's not like he's in his fifties or something."

"You're mom would freak."

"So what, besides, Megan from the dorm says British guys are good in bed."

"Oooh, imagine him whispering things in your ear all night with that accent." The second girl put on a fake (and bad) British accent. "Ooh, baby, I want to make love to you all night long."

They erupted in giggles.

"But he's with that purple haired girl, that's probably his girlfriend. Ugh, why does she have purple hair, is she supposed to be emo or something?"

"And she's so pale."

"She's obviously never heard of sunlight."

"And did you see her eyes? They're, like, purple. That's so weird."

"And her boobs are so small."

Raven's face was turning pink. They were talking about her and Harry.

The girls giggled and Raven heard them walk out of their aisle and toward the escalator. They both had long blonde hair hanging down their backs and designer jeans and skin tight shirts on. Her face flaming she took the small stack of books to a table near the railing overlooking the lower level of the store. She was trying to look through the books more closely, deciding if she wanted to buy any of them, but it was hard to concentrate with the comments running through her head.

She happened to look down at the first level and she could see Harry standing at a shelf of DVDs. The first blonde girl walked up to him, the second one hanging back, clutching a stack of magazines and carrying two ice coffees. They both had pretty faces and massive boobs. The first one had a lot of cleavage showing. She thrust her goods out and sauntered up to Harry and appeared to be trying to talk to him, fiddling with her hair and touching his arm. Harry backed up a step and said something, and the girl said something back. Harry said something else, shaking his head, and the girl shrugged and went with her friend back up the escalator.

Raven could hear them walking along behind her talking in hushed voices.

"He wouldn't give me his number. Said he had a girlfriend. It must be that purple haired girl."

"Ugh, ew. She's probably a whore. Remember Em from high school? She died her hair purple and was weird and emo and she banged anything with a pulse."

They passed by Raven and looked at her and then busted into giggles.

They walked into another aisle where Raven could still see them a bit and it was no accident that they both spilled their ice coffees all over themselves and then slipped on the resulting mess on the floor, causing second girl to split the back of her skin tight pants. Squealing and complaining, they rushed to the bathroom to try and clean up, the second girl trying to cover her butt with her sweater.

Ravens smirked to herself and went back to looking through her books.

She bought two books at the upstairs register and went downstairs to find Harry.

"I didn't find anything I wanted," said Harry. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Raven.

Raven started wondering something. It probably would be pretty hot in bed to make love to him to while he whispered things in her ear in his British accent. Her face flamed red at the thought.

"You sure you okay?" asked Harry, looking at her with concern.

"Y-yeah, fine, let's go outside. It's hot in here."

Harry held her hand while they looked around some other stores and then went to see a movie.

Harry was always so nice to her. She couldn't imagine anyone truly liking her, especially after her past and the things she'd done, so it was a surprise, but she enjoyed it.

They went back to the hotel room in the evening and ordered room service. Afterwards, they ended up making out on the bed again.

Raven had to admit to herself, she wanted Harry. They hadn't been dating very long at all, but when they started making out, she got that warm tingly feeling all over and she wanted to be with him, naked, entwined.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Take you shirt off," she murmured.

"What?"

"Take you shirt off," said Raven.

Harry sat up and removed his shirt, a little shyly. He was only shy really because he had a lot of scars, and even though had a special lotion for them, a lot were still visible. Raven ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles. He had nicely defined muscles, but not those weird overly bulging ones that some guys had, when they were chugging steroids and working out ten times a day.

Raven took her shirt and bra off and scooted closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing down her neck and then making his way toward her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned while Harry licked and kissed her nipple.

"I want you," Raven whispered in his ear, much to Harry's shock (and delight) of where this was going.

They had to stop a minute because neither of them had any protection and they didn't want to risk pregnancy. Raven knew a contraceptive spell that she cast and then they proceeded to rip the rest of each other's clothes off.

A couple of minutes later they were completely naked on the bed, kissing and fondling each other. Harry was hard as rock and ready to go, but he took his time on the foreplay. Raven was trembling a bit, from excitement, but she had to admit she was a bit nervous as well.

Harry rolled to his back and pulled Raven on top of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting her to be ready, in case she changed her mind. He didn't want her to think that he was forcing her or anything.

Raven nodded and Harry gently slipped himself inside.

Raven gasped in pleasure as they both began to move. She didn't know it could feel this good. Harry was bigger than Beast Boy. She felt so filled up inside and the way he moved his hips…

"Ohhh," Raven moaned, while Harry reached up and rubbed her breasts and she spent about ten minutes riding him.

They moved so Raven was on the bottom and Harry was on top.

"Oh, Raven!" Harry exclaimed, burying himself in her again and slipping an arm under her back so he was hugging her closer. "You feel so good."

He was kissing up and down Raven's neck. She moaned, arching her back and pushing her breasts into Harry's chest, while Harry ran his hand down her waist and clutched her buttocks, pulling her even closer so he could go deeper.

"Faster," she whispered, digging her nails into Harry's back.

Harry growled a bit in the back of his throat and sat up, pulling her up with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders while Harry thrust upwards into her, faster. He must have been hitting the right angle, because Raven could feel herself getting closer. Harry gently grasped the back of her neck and kissed her passionately, while he reached down with his other hand and rubbed her sensitive spot while he continued to thrust.

Raven leaned her forehead against Harry's, her eyes clenched shut. It felt so good, the double stimulation…

She came, clutching onto Harry.

"Harry, oohh, Harry," she cried out, as the orgasm rippled through her. "Fuck me harder!" she yelled, surprising Harry with her language, but it turned him on even more.

Harry growled again and thrusted faster while Raven finished and then went a bit limp, holding onto his shoulders.

"Oh, gosh, you feel so good, I gonna…Ohhhh Raven!"

Harry came hard, clutching Raven tightly.

They collapsed on the bed, Raven lying on top of Harry, kind of sleepy. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Oh my, I didn't know it could be that intense," said Raven. "You are awesome."

"Oh, you are," said Harry. "The way you could move your hips while you were riding me-ohhhh."

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Raven fell asleep, snuggled up to Harry. Harry was actually feeling energized, so he watched TV until late in the night and then he went to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't have a nightmare at all.

Raven awoke in the early morning, her head on Harry's chest and his arm wrapped around her. The blanket was thrown over them and it was warm, but Raven was thirsty and wanted to take a shower. She looked at Harry who was sleeping peacefully. He must have went to sleep really late to still be out now. Raven got up, careful to not disturb him.

She took a shower and began to feel guilty. They hadn't been dating very long and already they had done it. She had instigated last night, but what if Harry was only with her to get in her pants? She'd already been burned before.

She went down to the lobby and got a cup of tea and went to the small garden in the courtyard.

She had to admit to herself, she was afraid Harry, having had it, might decided he didn't want to go out with her anymore. Or he might cheat on her, just like Beast Boy had done. Beast boy had sworn he loved her five months in, but already he'd been started seeing that other girl just a month before. And those comments the girls had made yesterday. She didn't think of herself as very pretty, she was probably average if anything. What did Harry see in her? She was probably over reacting…

Harry found her outside.

"Hey, sweety, I woke up and you were gone. What's wrong? You look worried."

"It's stupid," she muttered.

"You can tell," said Harry. "Wait, I didn't go to rough or anything last night, did I?"

"No!" said Raven. "It's just, I-it's stupid, but I'm just kind of scared." She explained about Beast Boy and the girls at the store.

"I understand," said Harry, putting his arm around her. "Once burned, twice shy. He did a shitty thing, but I wouldn't do that to you. Remember, my ex was cheating on me too. It hurts, a lot. I couldn't do the same thing to anybody else. And you know it hurts too, so I know you wouldn't put someone through that as well. In a way, were made for each other."

He was right. It did hurt being cheated on, and he'd already suffered through that as well.

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's natural to have those fears, when you've already been screwed over by someone you thought you could trust in the past," said Harry. He looked in her eyes. "And don't worry about those stupid girls. You're extremely beautiful. You're smart, your tough. Not many women can kick a troll's ass and look gorgeous while doing it."

Raven laughed a bit and blushed.

They went back to the room and started making out as soon as they got through the door. Raven pushed Harry down on the bed.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"Oh, what are you going to do to me?" he asked.

Raven put her hair up in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way for what she had planned. "You've been a bad boy," she said, slowly stripping her clothes off. Harry's eyes widened. Naked, Raven straddled Harry and began rubbing him through his pants. "You need to be punished."

"I think I like this punishment," Harry managed to get out, breathing heavily while Raven fondled him and then began ripping his clothes off.

Raven started to go down on him, taking him in her mouth and swirling her tongue around his member.

"I _really_ like this punishment," gasped Harry.

Once Raven finished Harry off, he grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed.

"Now it's my turn," he said, kissing his way down her body.

Raven clutched the sheets while Harry kissed and licked her most sensitive area. She had never had oral done to her. She didn't know it could feel so good. After she came, Harry picked her up and turned her around. He sat up against the head board and had her sit on him, so he could enter her from behind and use one hand to reach around and rub her down below while he thrusted in her slowly but with force.

Raven leaned backwards into Harry, moaning and clutching anything within reach. Harry kept this up until Raven came, writhing in his lap and moaning. Then they started doing it doggie style on the bed. Raven couldn't believe Harry could keep going this long.

Raven whimpered, tensing as she felt another orgasm nearing. "H-harry, I'm coming again."

She came shuddering beneath Harry who finally had his own release.

They collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

"Oh, my gosh, I didn't know I could come more than once," said Raven, stretching out on her stomach and hugging the pillow under her head while she looked at Harry.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Harry rubbed her shoulders lightly with one hand while he lay next to her.

"Man, that was amazing," said Harry.

Raven sighed dreamily as she relaxed. She thought the sex she'd had with Beast Boy had been great, boy was she wrong. Beast Boy wasn't even able to always last long enough to get her off.

Harry was playing with a few stray hairs at the nape of her neck. The rest was still in a messy, high pony tail.

"You've got a scar here," said Harry.

"Oh," said Raven. "Probably from that jerk. He liked bashing my head against the wall."

"No," said Harry, narrowing his eyes. "It's on your neck, and it's very straight, like it was made with a scalpel or something. It's right in the middle. It's raised slightly."

Raven's hand flew behind her neck and she touched the back of her neck lightly with her fingertips. She could feel it.

Raven sat up. "How did that get there? I don't remember ever being cut on my neck."

"It's not from when we removed the collar is it?" asked Harry sitting up with her.

"No," Raven shook her head. "You removed it more at the side of my neck, and you didn't cut me, you checked remember? I think I would have felt it and you would have seen the blood."

"Hmmm."

"Oh, what if-" Raven's eyes widened slightly. "The headaches I get when Aleric is near me-what if he, like, put something in my _head? _When he first came to try and take me back, he was talking about it not always working and the half demon brain being extraordinary. What if he put something in my head and that makes the headaches! Something he uses to disable my powers. I can never really concentrate enough to use them when the headache starts!"

"Oh, shit," said Harry. "You might be right."

"When do we go back?" asked Raven.

"Well, Artemis paid for a week, said it should throw Aleric off if he came back. He doesn't usually wait very long before coming back, or sending someone else," he finished, thinking of the weird guy dressed all in black. "So hopefully he'll think you ran away. And anyway, hopefully Hermione will have been able to put up some good charms."

"Oh," said Raven, covering her face. "If there's something stuck in my head, can Artemis remove it?"

"He's actually got a bunch of medical degrees," said Harry. "I think he got them for fun when he was younger."

"For fun?" asked Raven. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Well, it was fun for him, you know, being a nerd and all, I guess," said Harry. "Artemis didn't really have too many friends when he was much younger. He spent all his time studying stuff and trying to exploit or save the fairy civilization."

"Oh."

"So he could take an X-ray, and if there is something, put you to sleep for a bit, and cut it out."

Raven was poking and prodding trying to see if she could feel anything out of place.

"I don't feel anything."

"Maybe it's nothing," said Harry. "Maybe you did get cut somehow during that year there, or when he got us both. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"I hope so," said Raven.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Normally I kind of just gloss over the details if there's a sex scene, and just kind of go to the morning after part, but I decided to try actually writing one. I hope it wasn't horrible...**


End file.
